Naruto et la Pierre Florale
by dark51
Summary: Après s'être entraîné pendant deux ans et demi avec Jiraya, Naruto revient enfin au village de Konoha pour se lancer à la recherche de Sasuke. Mais il est loin de se douter qu'une personne est prête à tout faire pour le conquérir: la jeune et discrète Hinata. Celle-ci va intervenir auprès de l'Hokage Tsunade pour être envoyée avec Naruto sur une mission d'enquête au Pays des Fleurs
1. Les retrouvailles

**A/N: Naruto ne m'appartient pas..**

* * *

Deux ans et demi après son départ de Konoha, Naruto revenait enfin dans son village natal. Sa joie fut sans pareil lorsqu'il revit les toits des bâtiments familiers, étincelants sous les rayons du soleil levant. Il avait refusé de dormir cet nuit afin de rejoindre plus vite Konoha, courrant du plus vite qu'il pouvait jusqu'à l'aube, au grand déplaisir de Jiraya, qui lui était exténué. Derrière Naruto, le vieux Sannin reprenait bruyamment son souffle.

 _ **" La jeunesse… ça me manque, maintenant."**_

Perché au sommet de la falaise où étaient gravés les portraits des Hokages, Naruto contemplait ce grand village qui lui avait tellement manqué. Mais plus que ce village, c'était ses habitants qu'il voulait revoir par-dessus tout. **Mes amis,** se dit-il. **Même avec Ero-Senin pour m'entraîner, je me suis senti très seul pendant ces trois ans. J'ai hâte de vous montrer mes supers nouvelles techniques ninja que j'ai développées.**

Soudain, alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus pour observer les bâtiments situés plus près de la falaise, il s'aperçut qu'un nouveau portrait avait été taillé dans la roche.

 _ **" Ha ! Ils ont rajouté la sale tête de mamie-Tsunade ! "**_

Naruto sauta alors sur le toit d'une maison en contre-bas pour mieux voir le nouvel œuvre ajouté à la falaise. Le visage du Godaime était le plus lisse des cinq, les artistes ayant voulu immortaliser la grande beauté de Tsunade. Ou ayant peur qu'elle les défonce s'ils la faisaient pas aussi jeune. Faudra que je rajoute quelques rides un de ces jours…

Mais ce n'était pas déjà le moment de faire des bêtises. Il avait beaucoup mieux à faire. Bien qu'il aurait aimé aller voir Sakura, il était encore trop tôt, même pour aller la réveiller. C'est donc sans hésitation qu'il se dirigea vers le restaurant de râmens de Ichiraku, et commanda un plat de râmens au porc. Jiraya, quand à lui, alla dans la direction de la maison de l'Hokage pour faire son rapport.

 _ **" Ha ! " fit Naruto après avoir fini son premier plat. " Ca m'a manqué ! Monsieur Un autre ! "**_

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Hinata n'arrivait plus à dormir, passant ses nuits à s'entraîner durement. La fatigue semblait ne plus avoir d'emprise sur la jeune fille, et même si ses yeux totalement blancs hérités de son clan disaient le contraire, son esprit combatif refusait d'abandonner le but qu'elle s'était fixé. Bien qu'elle ait brillamment réussit l'examen chunin l'année dernière, cela n'avait pas réussit à lui donner entièrement confiance en elle. Depuis des mois, toutes ses pensées étaient envahies de la même peur, du même sentiment de faiblesse qui lui faisait si mal. **Naruto-kun reviendra bientôt, et je ne suis pas prête. Je ne suis pas encore assez forte pour lui. Après deux ans et demi à s'entraîner avec l'un des légendaires Sannins, Naruto-kun doit être devenu incroyablement fort. Si je n'arrive pas à devenir digne de lui…**

Son terrain d'entraînement secret avait des allures de fin du monde. Dans ce profond recoin de la forêt de Konoha, situé dans un renfoncement d'une haute falaise rocheuse, il n'y avait plus un seul arbre debout sur plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde. On n'y voyait même plus un seul arbre entier au sol. De profonds cratères parsemaient la zone et même la roche de la falaise comportait de nombreux impacts plus ou moins importants. Ce sombre décors de destruction semblait cependant quelque peu réconforter la jeune fille, qui avait autour d'elle la preuve tangible de ses capacités. **Mais ce n'est pas assez. Ce n'est toujours pas assez. Je peux faire mieux. Je dois faire mieux.**

Malheureusement, Hinata était à bout de force. Ses réserves de chakra étaient presque épuisées. Elle avait beau vouloir continuer, s'efforcer à malaxer son chakra, mais il lui fallait bien l'admettre : elle ne pourrait pas s'entraîner plus pour l'instant. Il lui fallait une bonne journée de repos. Acceptant à contre-cœur cette dure vérité qui montrait de nouveau sa faiblesse, Hinata se dirigea vers Konoha.

Le soleil se leva alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le village, évitant discrètement les gardes en les repérant grâce à son Byakugan. Marchant à pas lent parmi les rues encore endormies, Hinata s'amusa à contempler la teinte changeante du ciel, qui passait progressivement du rouge écarlate à son bleu si caractéristique. Elle aimait ces instants si particuliers de la journées, où tout se met à changer pour amener le monde dans la lumière ou les ténèbres. C'était dans ces moments où elle sentait que tout pouvait changer, y compris elle-même.

Soudain, alors qu'elle était presque arrivée chez elle, une voix bruyante et familière parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de la jeune kunoichi :

 _ **" Ha ! Ca fait vraiment du bien par où ça passe ! Monsieur Encore un autre ! "**_

Les mains d'Hinata se mirent soudain à trembler. **Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun est revenu ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?** Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir : déjà, Naruto avait ressentit sa présence et s'enquêta de savoir qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il souleva le rideau du restaurant de râmens, et son visage exprima soudain une grande surprise :

 _ **" Hinata ? Que fais-tu là aussi tôt ? "**_

 _ **" Naruto ! Je… je… "**_

Hinata ne savait pas quoi répondre. Sa timidité gagnait sur elle, la laissant complètement désemparée face à celui pour qui elle travaillait si dur depuis si longtemps. Ce jour avait hanté ses rêves, avec des mélanges d'impatience et de peur. Elle avait songer des milliers de fois à ce qu'elle pourrait dire lors de ce moment tant attendu. Mais maintenant qu'il était devenu réalité, tout semblait lui échapper, tandis que son visage devenait rouge de timidité et que ses yeux se dérobaient. **Finalement… en deux ans et demi…je n'ai pas changé, alors que Naruto a tellement grandi.** En effet, le jeune garçon était nettement plus grand que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Son regard était nettement plus vif et empli de sérieux, la raison semblant avoir finalement prit place dans son esprit. Ses vêtement avaient également changé :

il portait désormais un large bandeau sombre arborant le symbole de Konoha, dont les extrémités flottaient dans le vent. Ses nouveaux habits, très peu différent dans la forme, mélangeant désormais l'orange et le noir, toujours surmonté de ce colle roulé qu'il aimait tant. Sa grande taille et ces nouveaux attributs lui donnait une allure moins bouffie, plus impressionnante, qui n'était pas sans effets sur Hinata. **Naruto-kun est encore plus impressionnant. Son rêve de devenir Hokage n'a certainement pas disparu, et l'a guidé tout au long de son entraînement. J'aimerait tellement avoir son courage et sa volonté. Pour progresser, je n'ai pour seule motivation… que de vouloir l'impressionner.**

 _ **" Hinata… " fit Naruto. " Pourquoi es-tu si rouge ? Tu es malade ? "**_

 _ **" Non. Je… "**_

 _ **" Tu veux manger un peu ? Je t'invite. "**_

Un sentiment de joie inespéré s'empara subitement de la jeune kunoichi. Et bien que des râmens ne soient pas le plat adapté pour un petit déjeuné, elle accepta immédiatement d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un léger sourire. Aussitôt, Naruto se retourna vers le chef Ichiraku :

 _ **" Monsieur ! Un autre plat pour mon amie ! "**_

 _ **" Bien. "**_

Et c'est donc autour d'un bon repas chaud que les deux amis se retrouvèrent pour parler de tout et de n'importe quoi. Naruto raconta les périples de son entraînement, la force phénoménale qu'il avait acquise grâce à sa nouvelle maîtrise du pouvoir de Kyubi. Mais dans chacune de ses paroles, Hinata ressentait l'impatience du jeune garçon pour ce qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps : ramener Sasuke à Konoha. **Ainsi, Naruto-kun va bientôt repartir…**

 _ **" Je n'ai plus que six mois avant qu'Orochimaru ne prenne son corps, " lâcha Naruto. " Il faut vite que j'aille trouver Sakura-chan et Kakshi-sensei pour partir à sa recherche ! "**_

Cette dernière phrase creusa une profonde entaille dans le cœur d'Hinata. **Sakura-chan… il l'a appelé Sakura-chan. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, Naruto-kun ne m'a jamais appelé Hinata-chan…et en y réfléchissant bien, il n'a même jamais prononcé Hinata-san devant moi. Il n'y a jamais eut que Sakura dans son cœur. Que suis-je donc pour lui ? Une amie ? Simplement un autre ninja de Konoha ?**

 _ **"**_ _ **Hinata ?**_ _ **"**_ _ **fit le jeune ninja en voyant la mine sombre de son amie.**_ _ **"**_ _ **Ca va ?**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Je… je ne me sens pas bien.**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer. Tu as des cernes si énormes sous les yeux qu'on croirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des semaines. "**_

 _ **" O… oui. Tu as raison, " répondit Hinata en maudissant sa faiblesse. " Je vais rentrer. "**_

 _ **" OK. Je te raccompagne. "**_

Les tremblements de la jeune fille cessèrent brusquement, mais son cœur battait trois fois plus vite. Savoir que Naruto s'inquiétait pour elle la réconfortait au-delà de tout, bien qu'elle se sentait gêner de se montrer si faible pour leurs retrouvailles. Naruto paya la note avec ses économies, puis ils partirent tous les deux en direction de la maison du clan Hyunga.

 _ **" Naruto-kun… " commença Hinata. " Est-ce que… tu trouves que j'ai changé ? "**_

Naruto eut l'air surpris de cette question. Il est vrai que, physiquement, Hinata avait beaucoup changé en deux ans et demi : tout comme lui, elle avait grandit, même si elle était toujours plus petite que lui ; ses traits étaient cependant toujours aussi jeunes, et son visage ne semblait pas avoir changé. Ses cheveux étaient toujours arrangés de la même façon, courts et tirés vers l'arrière de la nuque, et elle portait toujours son bandeau de ninja autour du cou.

Par contre, elle avait radicalement changé de vêtements, jetant son épais manteau blanc pour une tenue sombre et beaucoup plus légère : une mini-jupe et un haut recouvrant presque uniquement sa poitrine. Ses bras étaient partiellement recouverts de manches individuelles, laissant ses jolies épaules dénudées, et elle portait des gants de combat noirs. Cela lui donnait une allure beaucoup jolie, mais aussi beaucoup plus dynamique, lui conférant une plus grande agilité en combat. Toutes ces choses, Naruto semblait les avoir remarqué, mais n'avait pas ressenti l'intérêt d'en parler. Avec une large sourire d'amusement, il répondit :

 _ **" Bien sûr que tu as changé, Hinata. N'importe qui le remarquerait. Tu fais tellement plus… femme. "**_

L'entaille creusée dans le cœur de la jeune fille fut soudain comblée par une joie sans limites. Tous les compliments du monde n'auraient put lui faire autant de bien. Et pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, Hinata se senti fière d'elle. **Naruto-kun me regarde enfin comme une femme. C'est ma chance. Je ne dois pas le laisser partir.** Timidement, elle osa demander :

 _ **" Tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas de me raccompagner ? "**_

 _ **" Tu plaisantes ? C'est sur le chemin pour aller à l'hôpital. "**_

L'entaille se rouvrit quasi instantanément. **L'hôpital… c'est là que Sakura-san étudie les jutsus médicaux avec Tsunade-sama. Jusqu'où Sakura-san compte-elle pour lui ? Certainement bien plus que moi… Mais peut-être que je peux changer cela.** Et malgré le profond désespoir qui commençait à l'envahir lentement, elle se força à sourire à Naruto. **Je changerai, Naruto-kun. Je deviendrai chère à ton cœur. J'en fais le serment.**


	2. Le piège sentimentale

Le long du chemin menant à la maison du clan Hyunga, Hinata et Naruto discutèrent de choses et d'autres, du passé et du présent. Mais toujours revenait l'obsession de Naruto pour la recherche de Sasuke. Il s'était entraîné si dur uniquement dans ce but, et il était bien décidé à réussir. Et à ses côtés, la pauvre Hinata ne pouvait que soupirer pour tenter d'expirer son chagrin, et éviter de le montrer à celui qu'elle admirait tant.

Plus ils se rapprochait de leur destination, et plus la jeune kunoichi tremblait de l'intérieur. Elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête si vite. **Si je le laisse partir comme ça, je ne le reverrai certainement plus avant longtemps. Jamais je n'ai été si proche de Naruto-kun. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.** Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le seuil du domaine des Hyungas, Hinata ne savait pas quoi faire pour le retenir. Et lorsque Naruto la laissa pour continuer son chemin vers l'hôpital, il ne vit même pas les larmes qui coulaient des yeux blancs de la jeune fille. **Naruto-kun… pourquoi faut-il que tu soit aussi obstiné ? Tu penses tellement à tes rêves et à Sasuke que tu ne vois plus rien d'autre. Tu es si pressé d'aller le trouver que tu ne songe même pas à revoir tous tes autres amis.** Et soudain, une idée naquit dans l'esprit d'Hinata. Sans même plus songer à se reposer, elle se précipita vers la maison de l'Hokage.

* * *

Ce fut presque en courrant que Naruto se rendit à l'hôpital de Konoha, poussé autant par l'impatience de rassembler son équipe pour partir à la rechercher de Sasuke que par l'envie de revoir Sakura. Je me demande comment elle est devenue. Si elle a autant changé que Hinata, elle doit être magnifique. Et avec l'entraînement spéciale de la vieille Tsunade, elle doit être devenue sacrément forte ! C'est donc sans même frapper à la porte qu'il pénétra dans la salle d'opération où Sakura s'entraînait aux jutsus médicaux :

 _ **" Sakura-chan ! " fit-il joyeusement avec les bras ouverts comme pour l'embrasser. " Ca fait si longtemps ! "**_

Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'elle était en train d'opérer une jeune fille qui s'était partiellement déshabillé. En une fraction de seconde, le poing droit de Sakura alla s'écraser sur le visage de Naruto, qui fut projeté hors de la salle par la force terrifiante du coup. Il alla s'écraser contre le mur du couloir, s'enfonçant profondément dans la pierre.

 _ **" Enfoiré ! " hurla Sakura. " En deux ans, t'as pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? "**_

 _ **" Sakura-chan… " fit faiblement Naruto. " Tu fais encore plus mal qu'avant… "**_

Après quelques explications et excuses suivis d'une série de soins, les deux jeunes ninjas purent discuter tranquillement. Contrairement à ce que Naruto pensait, Sakura n'avait pas vraiment changé. Elle avait juste grandit, mais son apparence générale était globalement la même. Par contre, intérieurement, elle avait beaucoup gagné de l'enseignement de l'Hokage. Celle-ci lui avait bien sûr enseigner son savoir médical, mais lui avait aussi transmit sa force surhumaine. **Ca, je l'ai senti,** se dit Naruto. **Je ferais mieux de ne pas l'énerver, sinon elle va me tuer…**

 _ **" Sakura, " fit-il. " Est-ce que tu te sens prête à aller chercher Sasuke ? "**_

 _ **" Je n'attendais que toi pour ça. "**_

 _ **" Alors allons vite chercher Kakashi-sensei et partons. "**_

 _ **" Mais tu viens tout juste d'arriver ! "**_

 _ **" Je n'ai de temps à perdre. Il ne nous reste que six mois ! On doit se dépêcher. "**_

 _ **" D'accord. "**_

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent aussi rapidement que possible vers la maison de Kakashi. Même s'il y avait peu de chance de le trouver là-bas, le jounin aimant beaucoup se balader dans Konoha, c'était par là qu'ils devaient commencer à le chercher. Malheureusement, la maison était déserte.

 _ **" Bon, " fit Naruto. " Où est-ce qu'il peut bien être ? "**_

 _ **" On ferait peut-être mieux d'aller voir Tsunade-sama pour qu'elle le convoque. "**_

 _ **" Bonne idée ! On y va ! "**_

En quelques minutes, ils furent devant l'immense bâtiment de l'Hokage. Dans son bureau, Tsunade était occupé à consulter les rapports divers des missions accomplit ces derniers jours. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle paraissait faire : dans l'un de ses tiroirs qu'elle gardait ouvert, se trouvait une bouteille de sake déjà à moitié vide ainsi qu'un gobelet. Lorsque Naruto et Sakura frappèrent à la porte, elle se dépêcha de cacher sa boisson avant de les autoriser à entrer. Jiraya l'ayant informé de son retour, elle ne fut pas surpris de voir Naruto, ni le fait qu'il soit venu la voir aussi vite avec Sakura.

 _ **" Ne dites rien, " fit Tsunade. " Laissez-moi deviner : vous voulez partir à la recherche de Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ? "**_

 _ **" Exactement, mamie ! " répondit Naruto avec son insolence habituelle. " Vous devez convoquer Kakashi-sensei pour qu'il nous accompagne. "**_

 _ **" Je suis désolée, mais Kakashi n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Vous l'avez raté de peu : il vient de recevoir une mission de rang S ce matin. Sa présence était requise au Pays De l'Herbe. Il ne rentrera pas à Konoha avant plusieurs jours. "**_

La déception fut visible sur le visage des deux ninjas. Mais Naruto n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer aussi vite :

 _ **" Tant pis alors. Ero-Sennin viendra avec nous à la place de Kakshi-sensei. "**_

 _ **" Jiraya est parti lui aussi ce matin pour… euh… récupérer des informations. "**_

 _ **" Ha ! " s'écria Naruto avec indignation. " Ero-Sennin va encore jouer les voyeurs pour son bouquin ! "**_

Tsunade se retint de lui répondre. En fait, Jiraya était parti rassembler des informations sur l'Akatsuki, la terrible organisation secrète qui en avait après Naruto et avait bien faillit le capturer. Mais elle savait que si elle lui révélait cela, le jeune garçon n'en ferait qu'à sa tête et voudrais rejoindre Jiraya. Elle se contenta donc de répondre :

 _ **" On peut dire ça. "**_

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de quitter la pièce, Tsunade les retint :

 _ **" Uzumaki Naruto ! Ne t'en vas pas si vite. J'ai une mission pour toi. "**_

 _ **" J'en ai rien à faire de votre mission ! Je veux aller chercher Sasuke ! "**_

 _ **" Pour l'instant, tu ne le peux pas. En attendant que Kakashi revienne, tu vas te rendre utile, pour une fois. "**_

Elle brandit alors une feuille sur laquelle était inscrit les paramètres de la mission. On pouvait clairement voir dessus le tampon « rang A ».

 _ **" Arg… " fit le garçon. " Si vous croyez que vous allez m'appâter avec ça, mamie, vous vous tromper. C'est plus de mon niveau, je fais du rang S, maintenant. "**_

 _ **" Ne te fous pas de moi ! " hurla Tsunade en tapant violemment sur son bureau, manquant de le perforer de son poing. " D'après Jiraya, tu as beaucoup progressé mais tu n'a pas encore les qualités pour ce genre de choses ! Les missions de rang S demandent de l'intelligence, de la tactique et du bon sens. Des choses dont jusque là tu semble être totalement dépourvu ! Alors tu vas faire ce que je te dis ou ça va barder ! "**_

Naruto se sentit soudain tout petit devant la terrifiante Hokage qui, malgré son apparence de femme de trente ans, était deux fois plus âgée, et possédait surtout une force hors du commun. Une grande peur s'empara du garçon qui se raidit, son visage figé dans une expression qui semblait vouloir dire **désolé , ou pitié ne me tuez pas ! .**

 _ **" Sakura ! " fit l'Hokage. " Tu peux retourner à l'hôpital. "**_

La jeune fille obtempéra. Elle avait toujours eut un profond respect pour son maître, acceptant chacun de ses décision sans rouspéter, ce qui était rarement le cas de Naruto. Après avoir jeté à celui-ci un regard d'encouragement, elle referma la porte, et Tsunade put annoncer à Naruto ce qui l'attendait :

 _ **" Cette mission est commanditée par la cour royale du pays des Fleures. La couronne de la reine, symbole de son autorité et garante de la paix du royaume, a été volée il y a deux jours. L'objectif est de capturer le voleur et de restituer la couronne aux souverains. "**_

 _ **" Et en quoi cela justifie un rang A ? "**_

 _ **" Il semblerait que le voleur soit un ninja de très haut niveau, car il a réussi à déjouer l'attention des meilleurs gardes de la cour et à subtilisé la couronne sans tuer personne. De plus, il se peut que cette personne soit en fait un mercenaire engagée par une organisation bien plus importante. Cependant, le message du Roi n'en dit pas plus sur cette éventuelle menace. Ils réclament un groupe de quatre ninjas de niveau chunin ou supérieur. Bien que tu n'ai pas passé l'examen chunin, je t'ai inscrit pour cette mission. J'ai d'ailleurs presque fini d'établir la liste des chunins qui accompliront la mission avec toi : Shikamaru Nara sera le chef, et Hinata Hyunga vous accompagnera. Pour le quatrième membre, je te laisse le choix parmi les chunins disponibles dans le village. "**_

Naruto avait déjà quelques idées pour le quatrième. **Ca serait bien d'avoir des ninjas talentueux comme Shino ou Neji. J'espère qu'ils sont disponibles…** Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses pensées. La porte du bureau de Tsunade fut violemment ouverte et Rock Lee entra dans la pièce comme un ouragan :

 _ **" Tsunade-sama ! On m'a dit que Naruto-san était revenu ! "**_

 _ **" Gros-sourcils ? " s'écria Naruto, les yeux écarquillés. " Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? "**_

 _ **" Naruto-san ! Il paraît que tu es devenu incroyablement fort. S'il te plait ! Je veux me mesurer à toi ! "**_

Mais avant que Naruto ne puisse répondre, Tsunade intervint :

 _ **" Je suis navrée, Lee, mais je viens d'assigner Naruto à une mission. Il ne lui manque plus qu'un dernier partenaire. "**_

Soudain, une étincelle apparut dans les grands yeux de Lee. Aussi agité qu'une puce, il se mit à supplier l'Hokage :

 _ **" Oh, s'il vous plait s'il vous plait s'il vous plait ! Je veux y aller ! Je veux aller avec Naruto-san ! S'il vous plait s'il vous plait s'il vous plait ! "**_

 _ **" C'est à lui de voir. "**_

Alors que les yeux implorant de Lee se tournait vers lui, Naruto se sentait incroyablement gêné. **Si je lui dit non, ça risque de lui faire beaucoup de peine. Et puis, il est très fort, lui aussi. J'espère juste qu'il ne se comportera pas trop bizarrement…**

 _ **" OK, tu peux venir. "**_

 _ **" Oh, merci merci merci merci ! "**_

 _ **" Parfait ! " fit Tsunade. " Shikamaru et Hinata sont déjà prévenus. Il vous attendront à midi à la porte du village. Bonne chance ! "**_


	3. Le voyage

Shikamaru était assez peu enthousiaste pour cette mission, comme à son habitude **. Fait chier… Naruto est à peine revenu à Konoha, et déjà je me tape une mission avec lui. Il va encore être insupportable. Sans compter Lee… Bon Dieu : deux grands gamins que je vais devoir surveiller. Heureusement qu'Hinata est là. Même si elle n'arrivera jamais à maîtriser ces deux fous furieux, je peux au moins compter sur elle pour ne pas faire de bêtises. Finalement, j'aurais peut-être dû accepté de partir avec mon père hier soir…**

Ces pensées décourageaient d'autant Shikamaru que le voyage promettait d'être assez long : il allait leur falloir au moins trois jours pour atteindre le Pays des Fleurs. Ce petit royaume paisible se trouvait de l'autre côté du Pays de la Pluie, à l'Ouest de Konoha. Ses habitants vivaient en harmonie avec les pays alentours, n'entretenant que peu de ninjas et de soldats. La faible taille de ce royaume lui avait évité d'attirer l'attention de puissances belligérantes, et ses souverains assuraient une paix durable sur leurs terres grâce à des échanges commerciaux et diplomatiques.

On aurait put dire que c'était un pays parfait. Du fait de son faible nombre de ninjas et de soldats, ce pays avait appris à améliorer leurs capacités grâce à des équipements de très grande qualité. Les armuriers du Pays des Fleurs étaient réputés pour être les meilleurs connus, et leurs créations avait fait la renommé des gardes du royaume. On disait aussi que certaines armes et armures spéciales fabriquée par ces artisans pouvaient conférer à leurs utilisateurs des pouvoirs surprenants. Mais comme ce pays n'avait jamais connu la guerre, personne n'avait put confirmer ou infirmer ces rumeurs.

 _ **"Hé, Shikamaru ! " fit Naruto d'un air bête alors qu'il marchait à côté de lui. " Pourquoi est-ce que ce pays s'appelle le Pays des Fleurs ? "**_

 _ **" Parce que, pour une raison inconnue, ce pays ne connaît pas d'autres saisons que le printemps. Ses plantes sont donc presque constamment en fleur. Et du fait de ce climat particulier, les fruits et plantations mûrissent deux fois par ans, ce qui donne à ce pays une importante place dans le commerce alimentaire avec les royaumes voisins. "**_

 _ **" Des fleurs toute l'année, " se mit à rêver Hinata à voix haute. " Ca doit être le paradis, tu ne crois pas, Naruto-kun ? "**_

 _ **" Ouais, " répondit le garçon d'un air nonchalant. " Ca doit être sympa. Ca me fait penser au Pays des Neiges, où l'hiver durait toute l'année… "**_

Hinata fut déçue par cette réponse désintéressée. Mais elle ne baissa pas les bras pour autant. Depuis le début du voyage, elle s'était placée en tête du groupe, de façon à bien être vue de Naruto. **Trois jours de voyages… c'est plus que je n'en ai jamais rêvé. J'espère juste que Kakashi-sensei ne m'en voudra pas…**

Ce fut avec l'énergie de la frustration que Kakashi frappa à la porte du bureau de l'Hokage. Après quelques secondes d'attentes durant lesquelles Tsunade se dépêcha de planquer sa bouteille de sake, elle lui autorisa à entrer.

 _ **" Godaime-sama ! " fit le jounin. " J'ai entendu dire que Naruto était revenu, mais j'ai beau le chercher partout, je ne le trouve pas. Est-ce que vous savez où il est ? "**_

 _ **" Comme c'est dommage : vous l'avez manqué de peu. Il est parti ce midi pour le pays des Fleures, accomplir une mission en attendant votre retour. "**_

 _ **" Mon retour ? Mais cela fait une semaine que je suis au village à attendre Naruto ! "**_

 _ **" A bon ? Alors je suis désolée de m'être trompée. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à l'attendre de nouveau… "**_

Tsunade se retint de sourire devant Kakashi, qui quitta le bureau après un lourd soupire de déception **. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kakashi, ça fera du bien à tout le monde, cette mission. Et particulièrement à Hinata. Moi qui croyait qu'elle n'aurait jamais le courage de devenir une vrai shinobi, elle a fait preuve d'une grande détermination en me faisant cette demande. Courage, Hinata ! Je suis sûr que tu réussiras dans ton véritable objectif, si dur soit-il…**

Le premier jour de voyage ne fut pas bien riche en évènements, et le petit groupe finit par établir un camp pour la nuit à la frontière du Pays de la Pluie, limité par une large rivière. Après un bon repas, ils se mirent au lit et s'endormirent rapidement d'un lourd sommeil. Tous sauf Hinata qui n'avait pas l'esprit à dormir.

 **Je ne suis pas encore prête. Je dois devenir plus forte…** Le lendemain, les membres de l'équipe se réveillèrent un à un, sauf Naruto qui dormait comme un bébé. Shikamaru finit par perdre patience et laissa la tente s'effondrer sur le dormeur, qui se demanda se qui se passait :

 _ **" Quoi ! Au secoure ! Shikamaru ! Gros sourcils ! Hinata ! On m'attaque ! "**_

 _ **" Crétin, " répondit Shikamaru.**_

Naruto écarta les pans de la toile de tente et s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que ses amis dans les parages. Une fois de plus, il adopta son air bête, comme pour s'excuser de cette méprise.

 _ **" T'es vraiment chiant, " lâcha Shikamaru.**_

Le groupe finit de démonter le camp, puis entreprit de continuer sa route.

 _ **" Bon, " annonça Shikamaru. " A partir de maintenant, on va prendre la direction du Nord**_

La surprise envahi les visage des autres ninjas. Lee s'écria soudain :

 _ **" Mais le Pays des Fleurs et à l'Ouest ! Pourquoi changer de direction ? "**_

 _ **" Le Pays de la Pluie est assez inhospitalier, tout particulièrement envers les habitants de Konoha. C'est pourquoi nous allons le contourner par le Nord en passant par le Pays de l'Herbe, puis en longeant la frontière du Pays de la Terre. Maintenant on y va. "**_

Mais personne ne remarqua les légers tremblements qui parcouraient les mains d'Hinata. Marchant désormais en direction du Nord, l'équipe longea la rivière bordant le Pays de la Pluie. Mais après une petite heure de marche, il se trouvèrent face à un lieu peu commun : sur une large zone de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de diamètres, la forêt avait été totalement détruite.

Les arbres avaient été abattus et mis en pièce pour la plupart, tandis que de profonds et nombreux cratères avaient été creusés dans la terres. Bizarrement, il n'y avait plus une seule feuille encore attachée à sa branche dans cette zone. On aurait cru que deux armées de ninjas se seraient affronté uniquement à coups de kunais explosifs, mais il n'y avait aucun corps visible.

 _ **" Bon Dieu, " lâcha Naruto. " Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? "**_

 _ **" Je ne sais pas, " fit Shikamaru en s'efforçant de garder la tête froide. " Mais en tout cas, c'est très récent : je sens encore de profondes marques de chakra dans le sol. Si j'interprète bien les indices disponibles, je dirais que c'est une seule personne qui a fait cela, et qui est du type Fûton. "**_

 _ **" Fûton ? " demanda Naruto avec son air idiot.**_

 _ **" C'est l'habilité à changer le chakra en Vent. Il existe cinq éléments utilisables avec le chakra : le vent, la terre, le feu, l'eau, et l'éclair. Vu qu'il n'y a plus aucune feuille sur les branches de ces arbres, cela veut dire qu'elles ont été arrachées par des attaques de type Fûton. C'était probablement quelqu'un qui s'entraînait et… "**_

Shikamaru se tourna alors vers les membres de son équipe, le regard suspicieux. C'est alors qu'il vit le regard suppliant d'Hinata. Plongeant au plus profond du regard blanc de la jeune fille, il visualisa en quelques secondes plus de 200 scénarios différents. Et soudain, tout lui devint parfaitement clair, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses compagnons :

 _ **" Et ? … " s'impatienta Naruto qui attendait la suite de l'explication.**_

 _ **" Et on ne saura probablement jamais qui s'était. Maintenant continuons, et restez sur vos gardes. "**_

Le groupe se remit alors en route, Naruto et Lee surveillant constamment les environs, avec dans leurs yeux l'espoir d'affronter ce formidable adversaire inconnu. Hinata se sentit incroyablement soulagée. **Merci, Shikamaru…** Le reste du voyage se déroula sans encombres. Le long de leurs routes, les ninjas de Konoha traversèrent des paysages très diverses pour finalement se retrouver à la frontière du pays des Fleure.

 _ **" Au moins on risque pas de se tromper de pays, " lâcha Naruto en rigolant.**_

En effet, de l'autre côté de la falaise qui séparait ce royaume du Pays de la Terre, tout n'était que forêts verdoyantes et collines couvertes de fleurs. Une pluie fraîche et légère tombait sur ces terres de paradis, ce climat s'arrêtant bizarrement au niveau du gouffre formant la frontière. Non loin du groupe, un large pont de pierre enjambait le précipice, et une équipe de cinq gardes en armures étincelantes gardaient l'accès.

 _ **" OK, " fit Shikamaru. " C'est moi qui parle. N'intervenez surtout pas. "**_

Lorsque les adolescents arrivèrent devant le pont, l'un des gardes s'avança en demandant :

 _ **" Que venez-vous faire au pays des Fleurs ? "**_

 _ **" Nous sommes des ninjas de Konoha, " répondit Shikamaru. " Voici notre ordre de mission, envoyée par votre Roi. "**_

Le chef de l'équipe tendit alors un bout de papier au garde, qui se raidit soudain à la vision du cachet royal. Naruto observa de loin la scène, et remarqua que sur la feuille la mission était classée rang B. **Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? C'est la même mission que mamie Tsunade m'a montrée ?…**

 _ **" Vous êtes sûr d'être qualifiés pour cela ? " demanda le garde. " Vous me semblez un peu jeunes. "**_

 _ **" Nous sommes des chunins confirmés. Notre Hokage nous a personnellement choisis pour remplir cette mission. Et sachez que vous faites aussi parti du personnel cité dans cette lettre. "**_

Le regard du garde devint soudain livide. Ses collègues se mirent soudain au garde-à-vue, attendant la suite des évènements.

 _ **" Tout d'abord, " fit Shikamaru, " lorsqu'une équipe comme la nôtre approche, il ne faut pas qu'un seul d'entre vous vienne à sa rencontre. Car s'il se fait surprendre par une technique ennemie, il lui faut quelqu'un pour lui porter un secoure immédiat le temps que les autres arrivent en renfort. C'est une première erreur tactique. Ensuite, vous devriez surveiller l'état de vos armures : cette légère rouille sur la bordure de votre épaulière signifie qu'il y a sûrement d'autres parties atteintes. D'après les formes et l'organisation de vos plaques de protection, je vous conseil de regarder à l'intérieur des plaques pectorales et au sommet des protection de vos tibias. Utilisez des feuilles de Tavelas pour faire disparaître la rouille. Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que je vois. "**_

 _ **" Nous vous sommes infiniment reconnaissants de ces généreux conseils. Passez, je vous prie, et continuez votre mission. "**_

Deux gardes escortèrent les ninjas jusqu'à l'autres extrémité du pont, avant de rejoindre leurs camarades. Une fois qu'ils se soient suffisamment éloignés d'eux, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de demander :

 _ **" Shikamaru ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie ? "**_

Le chef d'équipe montra alors la feuille qu'il avait présenté au garde :

 _ **" La cour royale souhaite garder le secret sur le vol de la couronne. C'est pourquoi ils nous ont fourni cette lettre de mission bidon avec celle de notre véritable objectif. Elle explique que nous avons été envoyés au Pays des Fleures pour inspecter les gardes et ninjas de ce royaume. Cela nous donne une totale liberté de mouvement dans le pays, facilitant notre recherche du voleur de la couronne. "**_

 _ **" Excellent ! " fit Lee.**_

 _ **" Allez les gars. On continue. Le palais royal n'est plus très loin. "**_


	4. Réception chez le roi

La capitale du Pays des Fleurs, où se trouvait palais royal, était situé au cœur des montagnes qui formaient le centre du royaume, et dont les versants étaient entièrement recouvert de végétation multicolores. L'énorme bâtisse dorée se trouvait au bord d'une haute falaise qui surplombait la ville et d'où on pouvait contempler toute une moitié des terres majestueuses du printemps éternel. L'équipe de Konoha fut introduite auprès de la cour royale dès leur arrivée.

Apparemment, la garde du palais n'était pas au courrant de la véritable mission des ninjas du Pays du Feu, et Shikamaru distribua ses sages conseils aux soldats qu'il croisèrent. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du trône, tous les sujets de la cour se retirèrent subitement, les laissant seuls avec les souverains. C'était une vaste pièce d'une bonne dizaine de mètres de haut, au sol dallé de lourdes pierres, et décorée de nombreuses draperies multicolores.

Cette salle était ouverte par un large balcon donnant sur la vallée en contre-bas. Assis dans leurs trônes situés au sommet d'un escalier d'une cinquantaine de marches, le couple royal était relativement jeune, avoisinant la trentaine. Pourtant ils possédaient dans leurs yeux un sérieux et une bonté qui semblait se répandre tout autour d'eux et dans chaque chose qu'ils touchaient. Les jeunes ninjas s'agenouillèrent aussitôt devant eux avec respect.

 _ **" Sir, " commença Shikamaru. " Nous sommes les ninjas envoyés par Konoha. Peut-on parler librement ici ? "**_

 _ **" Ne vous inquiétez pas, " fit le roi. " Personne d'autre ne nous écoute. Ainsi c'est vous que l'Hokage a choisit pour retrouver la couronne de ma reine. "**_

Soudain, Naruto s'aperçu que la souveraine portait toujours une couronne. C'était une couronne assez petite, mais ornée de centaines de minuscules gravures œuvrées dans de l'or, et incrustée de dizaines de pierres précieuses, avec au milieu un magnifique rubis étincelant.

 _ **" C'est… une copie ? " demanda bêtement Naruto.**_

 _ **" Bien sûr, imbécile ! " lui reprocha Shikamaru. " Les seigneurs et rois ont toujours des répliques de leurs plus grands symboles d'autorité, afin de les remplacer s'ils sont volé et ainsi éviter d'affoler le peuple en devant annoncer leur disparition. "**_

 _ **" Tout à fait, " répondit la reine. " Celle-ci est une réplique quasi parfaite de la Couronne du Printemps, qui a été fabriqué par nos meilleurs artisans. Pour l'instant, cela nous permet de garder le secret sur ce vol, mais cela ne durera pas. "**_

 _ **" Que voulez-vous dire ? " fit Lee avec étonnement.**_

Mais la reine n'eut pas le temps de répondre : une violente explosion retentit soudain et la porte de la salle du trône vola en éclats. Trois ninjas surgirent du nuage de fumée pour se précipiter vers les souverains. Immédiatement, Shikamaru et ses troupes s'interposèrent. Le groupe d'ennemis inattendus, composé de deux hommes et d'une femme, était équipés d'armures toutes très différentes.

Le ninja de tête, qui semblait être le chef, portait une armure dorée assez légère, mais qui recouvrait presque la totalité de son corps. De haute taille et le regard hautain, il était pourtant relativement voûté. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en épis, tous orienté sur la droite, et il portait un bandeau de ninja du village de la Brume, dont le signe était barré.

Le deuxième homme, lui, était un véritable mastodonte enfermé dans une épaisse armure de bronze. Celle-ci ne possédait pour seule faille qu'une mince fente au niveau des yeux, le reste paraissant assez épais pour encaisser n'importe quelle attaque. Aussi massif qu'un ourse, il maniait une énorme masse qui faisait presque sa taille.

Quant à la femme du groupe, son armure avait un reflet argenté et ne comportait que peu de protections. Ses cheveux rouges coupés court cachaient à moitié un bandeau de ninja du village caché du Sable, dont le symbole était lui aussi barré. Son visage exprimait une joie malsaine, ses yeux emplis d'un mépris sans limite pour les adolescents qui s'opposaient à elle et à ses partenaires.

 _ **" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces gamins, Zankuro ? " fit-elle au ninja de tête.**_

 _ **" J'en sais rien. Il n'était pas prévu qu'on rencontre des shinobis de Konoha. Mais cela ne changera rien. Je m'occupe de récupérer la couronne. "**_

Cependant, Naruto ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

 _ **" Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire aussi facilement, tu te trompes ! "**_

 _ **" Naruto ! " ordonna Shikamaru. " Ne fais rien de stupide ! Nous devons avant tout protéger Sa Majesté ! "**_

Mais alors que les quatre envoyés de Konoha commençaient à reculer vers le couple royal, la femme-ninja sauta dans les airs et activa un mécanisme de son armure, qui déploya une paire d'ailes mécaniques. En un instant, elle vola par dessus les adolescents et atterrit derrière eux.

 _ **" Désolée, mes chéris, mais vous allez mourir ici. "**_

 _ **" Et merde ! " lâcha Shikamaru. " Votre Majesté ! Fuyez ! "**_

Plusieurs gardes du palais pénétrèrent soudain dans la salle, pointant leurs armes vers les inconnus. Mais alors qu'ils avançaient, Shikamaru les arrêta :

 _ **" Non, n'intervenez pas ! Ce sont de puissants adversaires ! Protégez plutôt vos seigneurs ! "**_

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'obéir. Déjà, le dénommé Zankuro était devant la reine. **Quand-est-ce qu'il s'est déplacé ?** se dit Naruto **. Je l'ai même pas vu bouger…Ces gars sont vraiment très forts. Mais on est plus nombreux qu'eux, sans compter mon Kage Bunshin. Si on les attaque tous ensemble, ça peut marcher…**

 _ **" Finalement, c'était encore plus facile que prévu, " ricana le chef ennemi en saisissant la couronne. " Allez, on y va ! "**_

L'homme se retourna alors vers ses coéquipiers, mais s'arrêta soudain, le corps complètement paralysé. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait plus à bouger. Le visage figé dans une expression de frustration, il jura :

 _ **" Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! "**_

 _ **" Kage Mane No Jutsu réussi, " annonça Shikamaru.**_

La trop grande confiance des inconnus avait permis au jeune Nara de placer sa technique : son ombre était maintenant reliée à celle de Zankuro, dont le corps était maintenant sous le contrôle de Shikamaru. Celui-ci obligea le chef ennemi à lui lancer la couronne, qu'il accrocha à sa ceinture.

 _ **" Zankuro ! " s'écria la femme-ninja. " Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! "**_

 _ **" La ferme, Minara ! Ce type contrôle mes mouvements ! Dangô ! Débarrasse-nous de ces vermines ! "**_

La grosse brute avança immédiatement et leva sa gigantesque masse. Shikamaru n'eut pas le temps de l'immobilisé, et dû interrompre sa technique pour esquiver le coup. L'arme passa juste à côté de sa tête et s'écrasa sur le sol dallé, fracassant la pierre taillée comme s'il s'agissait de simples blocs de sable. Libéré de l'emprise des ombres, Zankuro s'élança à une vitesse vertigineuse sur Shikamaru, et lui reprit la couronne en un instant.

 _ **" Tu vas me payer ce que tu viens de faire… "**_

Et aussitôt, il envoya ses deux poings dans l'estomac du garçon. Celui-ci fut projeté dans les airs, et Lee l'intercepta pour le faire atterrir en douceur. Du sang coulait de sa bouche.

 _ **" On s'en va ! " fit Zankuro.**_

Sans que la moindre résistance ait le temps de se former contre eux, les trois ninjas en armure quittèrent la salle du trône en passant par le balcon. Les deux hommes sautèrent sans hésiter malgré les centaines de mètres de vide en contrebas, tandis que la femme utilisa les ailes de son armure pour fendre les airs dans la même direction, avant de piquer vers le bas de la falaise pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers. Naruto et Lee se précipitèrent immédiatement à leur poursuite.

 _ **" Non ! " fit Shikamaru. " N'y allez pas ! "**_

Mais les deux jeunes impétueux avaient déjà sauté eux aussi, utilisant leur maîtrise du chakra pour marcher à la verticale le long de la paroi rocheuse. Hinata et Shikamaru les suivirent à contre-cœur, sachant bien que cette poursuite était inutile puisque ce n'était pas la vrai couronne que ces ninjas avaient volé. En son fort intérieur, Hinata était très inquiète. **Naruto-kun… fait attention.**


	5. Un combat pour les fleurs

Les ninjas inconnus s'étaient dirigés vers la frontière Nord du Pays. Ils semblaient vouloir rejoindre le pays de la Terre. Mais pour cela il leur fallait traverser une vaste forêt, le genre de terrain dans lequel leurs poursuivants de Konoha étaient bien plus avantagés. Hinata et Shikamaru redoublèrent d'effort pour rattraper Naruto et Lee avant que ceux-ci n'atteignent les ennemis.

 _ **" Naruto ! " fit Shikamaru. " Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? "**_

 _ **" Je vais me faire ces types ! "**_

 _ **" Mais Naruto, " intervint Hinata. " Ce n'est pas la vraie couronne qu'ils ont volé. "**_

 _ **" Sauf que je doute qu'il y ait encore une autre copie pour remplacer celle-là. Si même cette fausse couronne est perdue, la reine ne pourra plus taire la disparition de la vraie. T'avais pensé à ça, Shikamaru ? "**_

 _ **" Oui. Mais j'ai aussi pensé au fait qu'il serait plus facile d'enquêter dans ce cas. De toute façon, il est clair que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a volé la vraie couronne. De plus, si ces gars se rendent compte qu'ils n'ont pas pris la bonne couronne, ils risquent de revenir au palais. Et enfin, je doute sérieusement de nos chance de victoires dans tous les cas. "**_

 _ **" Trouillard ! " le railla Naruto.**_

Shikamaru eut un sursaut en entendant ce mot. **N'aurais-je donc pas changé ? Serais-je toujours le ninja le plus lâche de Konoha ?… non ! Je ne suis plus celui qui fuie ! Et je vais leur montrer.**

 _ **" OK ! " fit Shikamaru en prenant la tête du groupe. " On va leur montrer de quoi sont fait les ninjas de Konoha. "**_

 _ **" Cool ! " répliqua Naruto. " Je t'aime mieux comme ça. Et t'as un plan ? "**_

 _ **" J'y réfléchie : on est quatre contre un, donc chacun de vous va engager l'un d'eux, et je m'occuperai de récupérer la couronne au chef. Lee viendra avec moi tandis que Naruto s'occupera du gros et Hinata de la femme. Ca vous va ? "**_

 _ **" Ouais ! " répondirent les ninjas.**_

Quelques minutes plus tard, les ennemis inconnus étaient en vue, à cent mètres devant eux. Mais ils ne semblaient pas vouloir laisser les membres de Konoha interférer avec leur mission. Le chef Zankuro laissa ses deux compagnons arrêter leurs poursuivants et continua sa route.

 _ **" Vous n'irez pas plus loin, " déclara Minara.**_

 _ **" Naruto ! " fit Shikamaru. " Fais-nous une ouverture ! "**_

 _ **" Compris ! Taiju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! "**_

Aussitôt, des centaines de clones de l'ombre de Naruto apparurent tout autour des combattants.

 _ **" Oh oh… " lâcha Dangô d'un air surprit mêlé d'amusement. " Kage Bunshin ? Ca devient un peu plus intéressant. "**_

 _ **" Attend un peu : Taiju Furai Henge no Jutsu. "**_

Chaque clone de Naruto effectua alors une transformation. Un immense nuage de fumé fut créé par ce nombre incroyable de techniques simultanées, mais se dissipa rapidement. Chaque ninja de Konoha avait été copié plusieurs dizaines de fois, si bien qu'on ne pouvait plus savoir qui était le véritable Shikamaru ou le véritable Lee.

Naruto avait bien fait attention à aussi copier les apparences de Hinata et même des deux ninjas ennemis. Sans attendre la réaction des adversaires, les clones passèrent à l'attaque, leurs différentes apparences totalement mélangées. La confusion la plus totale s'empara du champ de bataille durant un bref instant, avant que la contre-attaque ennemie commence. Dangô leva son énorme masse et la fit tournoyer dans les airs, balayant tous les clones qui se jetaient sur lui.

Minara, quant à elle, s'envola pour tenter de se mettre hors de portée, mais les clones s'entraidèrent pour accéder aux mêmes hauteurs que la femme-ninja, qui dût oser de ses poings et de ses pieds pour se débarrasser de ses attaquants. Les copies diverses disparurent les une après les autres dans des explosions de fumée. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les clones avaient disparu, et il ne restait plus que les quatre ninjas de Konoha. Dans un ricanement, Dangô s'écria :

 _ **" Alors c'est là toute la force de Konoha ? Pathétique ! "**_

Soudain, Lee et Shikamaru disparurent dans un écran de fumé. Les véritables étaient déjà loin, lancés à la poursuite de Zankuro. Hinata était impressionnée par la stratégie de Naruto. Il a empêcher l'ennemi de savoir ce qu'il allait faire en copiant chacun de nous. Et pendant l'attaque, il a remplacé Lee et Shikamaru par des clones alors qu'ils contournaient la zone de combat. Il est tellement impressionnant.

 _ **" Hinata ! " fit le jeune ninja. " Maintenant c'est à nous de jouer ! "**_

 _ **" Faisons de notre mieux. "**_

Pendant ce temps, Lee et Shikamaru poursuivaient le chef ennemi. Cependant, Zankuro était extrêmement rapide, et il n'était plus ralenti par ses deux compagnons. A ce rythme là, les deux jeunes de Konoha ne pourraient jamais le rattraper. Mais Shikamaru l'avait prévu :

 _ **" Lee ! J'ai besoin que tu enlèves tes poids pour le rattraper. "**_

 **Je vois,** se dit Lee. **Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il m'a choisit pour arrêter ce Zankuro. Il sait que je suis le seul à pouvoir aller aussi vite que lui. Si ça marche, je pourrai le retenir le temps que Shikamaru nous rattrape et l'immobilise avec sa technique de l'ombre.** Celui qu'on surnommait " la bête verte de Konoha " s'arrêta alors un instant, et retira les énormes poids qu'ils portait aux chevilles.

La seule fois où il les avait enlevé était lors de son combat contre Gaara, qui avait faillit le tuer. Les retirer était signe d'un combat important, où il allait probablement encore risquer sa vie. Mais cette fois-ci, je gagnerai. Une fois totalement libre de mouvements, Lee s'élança avec une vitesse prodigieuse à la poursuite de Zankuro.

Après quelques minutes de course effrénée, il se rendit compte qu'il le rattrapait. La vitesse du chef ennemi semblait bien inférieure à la sienne, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Zankuro renonce à essayer de le distancer, et il se mit en position de combat. **Ce mec est rapide,** se dit-il. **Mais il ne peut pas rivaliser avec mon armure, de toute façon.** Apparemment, Dangô et Minara ont réussi à retenir les autres. S'il est seul, ce sera vite expédié.

 _ **" Rend la couronne, et je te laisserai partir ! " lança Lee.**_

 _ **" Tu dois être très sûr de toi pour me faire ce genre de proposition. Mais tu n'as pas idée de qui je suis. "**_

 _ **" Alors présentons-nous : je suis Rock Lee, surnommé la Bête Verte de Konoha, chunin et disciple de Gai Maito. "**_

 _ **" Tss… Je suis Zankuro Ichiwa, ninja déserteur du pays de la Brume, ancien grand maître des assassins. Surnommé la Lame Ténébreuse, j'ai déjà tué plusieurs ninjas parmi les plus puissants des cinq grands pays. Si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort qu'eux, fuie, car tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi. "**_

 _ **" Je ne recule devant aucune difficulté, " annonça Lee. " Et si je dois mourir, que ce soit en défendant ma voie de ninja. "**_

 _ **" A ton aise. "**_

Sur ces mots, Zankuro s'élança sur son adversaire, distribuant une pluie de coups que Lee avait du mal à parer. Le ninja déserteur avait beaucoup plus d'expérience du combat que lui, et il le sentait. Chacune de ses attaques faisait parti d'un ensemble, visant à dévoiler un point faible ou une ouverture. Mais Lee analysait ces enchaînement suffisamment vite pour anticiper le danger qu'ils représentaient, et ainsi se préparer au coup final. **Il est fort. Son savoir du combat au corps à corps est probablement supérieur à Gai-sensei. Je ne ressens aucune hésitation dans ses mouvements, malgré la complexité de ses enchaînements. Pour l'instant, je ne peux qu'éviter ses attaques en attendant Shikamaru.**

Mais Lee s'aperçu que la vitesse de son adversaire augmentait progressivement, tout comme la puissance de ses coups, jusqu'à pratiquement doubler. Le jeune garçon n'arrivait plus à suivre ses mouvement, effectua un bond en arrière pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Il était à bout de souffle. **C'est incroyable… il est deux fois plus rapide qu'avant.**

 _ **" Co… comment ? " fit-il en respirant à grandes bouffées.**_

 _ **"Tu as remarqué, hein ? Même quelqu'un maîtrisant parfaitement son chakra ne peut forcer ses muscles à aller aussi vite. Car le chakra est diffusé à travers le corps par des vaisseaux semblables au vaisseaux sanguins, mais ils ont leurs limites. Mon armure établie des connections entre mes principaux muscles et ma réserve de chakra, et diffuse cette énergie par des canaux bien plus rapides. Elle m'injecte également des drogues de combat qui augmentent mes réflexes de manière considérable et endorment ma douleur. C'est pourquoi un ninja normal ne peut pas rivaliser avec moi. "**_

 **C'est un combat perdu d'avance,** pensa Lee. **Il est devenu beaucoup trop rapide pour moi. Je peux juste le tenir occuper encore quelques instants, mais je vais m'en prendre plein la tronche…** Soudain, Zankuro s'immobilisa. Lee aperçut au sol une ombre qui s'était étirée vers celle du ninja ennemi. Elle provenait de derrière un arbre, où Shikamaru s'était caché.

 _ **" Kage Mane no Jutsu… réussi. "**_

 _ **" Enfoiré ! " hurla Zankuro. " Je te tuerai ! "**_

 _ **" Ca, tu vois, j'en doute. "**_

Shikamaru sortit de sa cachette pour aller à la rencontre de l'ennemi, qui fut forcé de copier ses mouvements. Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent lentement, pour aller jusqu'à pouvoir se toucher en tendant la main, et Zankuro ragea de ne pouvoir étrangler son nouvel adversaire. Impuissant, il tendit la couronne à Shikamaru qui la récupéra.

 _ **" Merci pour ça, " fit-il.**_

 _ **" Tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser en vie, sinon je te jure que je te ferais souffrir au-delà de ton imagination avant de te tuer. Je te viderai de ton sang et t'arracherai les yeux. "**_

 _ **" Parle autant que tu veux, mon gars. Et surtout tant que tu le peux. "**_

La-dessus, Shikamaru effectua une série de signes :

 _ **" Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu ! "**_

L'ombre de Shikamaru commença alors à remonter les jambes de Zankuro, formant de sombres mains qui se dirigeaient vers le cou du ninja. Celui-ci compris immédiatement le but de cette technique et tenta vainement de résister. Des tremblements de plus en plus forts secouaient son corps tandis qu'il essayait de bouger. Puis, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas se libérer ainsi, il rassembla tous ses efforts pour diriger sa main vers un bouton de son armure. Mais déjà, les doigts d'ombres commençait à serrer sa gorge.

Shikamaru sentait que son adversaire ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Sa technique pouvait encore fonctionner un peu plus de trois minutes, **si nécessaire, et personne ne pouvait résister aussi longtemps à un étranglement. Sinon, je peux toujours demander à Lee de l'achever avec un kunai. Bien que ce soit peu glorieux, cela aurait le mérite de nous débarrasser de ce type.**

Mais la main de Zankuro avait atteint le bouton, auquel Shikamaru n'avait pas fait attention. Aussitôt, ses tremblements cessèrent et ses yeux devinrent rouge sang. Sans aucune difficulté, il saisit Shikamaru à la gorge et le souleva à près d'un mètre au-dessus du sol. Sous le coup de la douleur, la technique d'étranglement de l'ombre cessa, et une fois de plus la couronne changea de main.


	6. Survivre

Maintenant que Shikamaru et Lee étaient parti à la poursuite de Zankuro, Naruto et Hinata pouvaient se concentrer sur leurs deux adversaires. Cependant, ils savaient que le combat n'allait pas être simple. La plus grande prudence devait être appliquée devant un ennemi inconnu, car personne ne peut prévoir à l'avance le genre de technique employée, et beaucoup peuvent être mortellement surprenantes. Hinata fut surprise de ne pas voir Naruto foncer dans le tas comme à son habitude **. Ce n'est plus le Naruto impétueux d'avant.**

 _ **" Hinata ! " fit le garçon. " Il vaut mieux pour nous qu'on se concentre sur un seul adversaire avant de s'occuper de l'autre. Ils sont certainement d'un haut niveau ninja, et si nous divisons encore nos forces, ça risque de mal se passer. "**_

 _ **" Alors comment on procède ? "**_

 _ **" Le plus facile à éliminer doit être le gros. Une fois débarrassés de lui, on pourra se charger de l'autre plus facilement, en attaquant de concert pour diminuer son avantage de mobilité. J'ai besoin que tu me couvre pour tenter une attaque à courte distance sur le gros, et au moment opportun, tu le frapperas avec moi avec tout ce que tu as. "**_

 _ **" Ca marche, " fit Hinata pleine d'entrain.**_

 _ **" Parfait ! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! "**_

Quatre clones de Naruto apparurent autour de lui. Deux d'entre eux sortirent des kunais et se mirent en position défensive autour des deux autres qui commençaient à former un Rasengan dans chaque main du vrai Naruto. Les tourbillons de chakra étincelants impressionnèrent les ninjas ennemis :

 _ **" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Minara ? " fit Dangô en levant son énorme masse.**_

 _ **" J'en sais rien, crétin ! Essaye juste de ne pas te faire toucher par ces trucs. "**_

 _ **" Pour qui tu me prends ? Je vais les encaisser, plutôt. "**_

Naruto eut un sourire de satisfaction en entendant cela : la seule faiblesse du Rasengan était qu'il pouvait être facilement esquivé à cause de la lenteur du coup. **S'il veut se les prendres, tant pis pour lui, et tant mieux pour moi. Ca va être vite expédié…** Une fois les Rasengans prêts, Naruto fonça sur Dangô tandis que Hinata et les clones l'escortaient en surveillant la femme-ninja.

Bizarrement, celle-ci ne semblait pas s'inquiéter pour son coéquipier et se contentait d'observer le combat en volant hors de portée. Dangô fit tournoyer sa masse, mais un clone se sacrifia pour stopper l'arme le temps que Naruto place son attaque. Les deux typhons miniatures frappèrent l'énorme armure du ninja qui fut propulsé contre un énorme rocher dans lequel il enfonça profondément.

 _ **" Hinata ! Fini-le ! "**_

La jeune fille se précipita vers Dangô, et se mit immédiatement en position d'attaque. Ses yeux blanc imprimés du Byakugan, elle prononça lentement sa technique :

 _ **" Jiukenpo, Hakke Rokujuuyon S'hou ! "**_

Ses mains s'illuminèrent d'un puissant chakra bleu qu'elle sculpta en pointes aiguisées pour faire pleuvoir un déluge de coups sur son adversaire qui ne put que subir l'attaque. Avec un incroyable célérité, elle enchaîna jusqu'à 64 coups sur les tenketsus de Dangô, avant de reculer pour observer le résultat. Dangô était immobile au cœur du rocher, tenant encore fermement sa masse, son armure se fondant presque avec la roche qui l'emprisonnait. Il semblait avoir sombré dans l'inconscience.

 _ **" Parfait ! " fit Naruto. " Occupons-nous de l'autre, maintenant ! "**_

Les deux ninjas de Konoha se tournèrent alors vers l'adversaire restant. Malgré la défaite de son coéquipier, Minara était très clame, et un sourire d'amusement apparut même sur son visage.

 _ **" Bien joué les morveux. Mais ne pensez pas que ce sera aussi simple. "**_

Sur ces mots, elle dégaina six kunais qu'elle dispersa tout autour de la zone de combat, formant un cercle d'une cinquantaine de mètres de diamètre. Le Byakugan d'Hinata lui permit de voir que leurs manches étaient enroulés par d'étranges parchemins qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, sur lesquels étaient marqué le mot « rempart ». Minara effectua une série de signes avant de prononcer d'un ton monotone :

 _ **" Ninpo, Shishi Enjin ! "**_

Des traits de lumières blanche s'élevèrent vers le ciel depuis les kunais, et des écrans mauves apparurent entre ces points, isolant totalement les deux jeunes ninjas tandis que Minara volait par-dessus ces murs d'énergie hauts de vingt mètres. Les arbres qui s'étaient retrouvé sur le chemin des rayons lumineux prirent feu instantanément, débutant un terrible incendie de foret. **C'est mauvais** , pensa Hinata. **C'est un Kekkai, une barrière entre deux mondes. Si on ne se débarrasse pas d'elle rapidement, on va être totalement pris dans l'incendie. Et je ne peux pas utiliser le Vent sinon cela va attiser le feu. Il faut qu'on trouve une solution rapidement…**

 _ **" Maintenant vous êtes à ma merci, " fit une voix rauque derrière Naruto et Hinata.**_

Dangô était debout, tenant fermement sa masse. Son armure ne semblait pas avoir subit le moindre dommage malgré la puissance qui s'était déchaîné sur lui.

 _ **" Impossible… " murmura Naruto. " Qui c'est, ce type ? "**_

 _ **" C'est la première fois que vous affrontez quelqu'un portant une armure du Pays des Fleures, hein ? Le matériaux utilisé pour les fabriquer, l'adamantium, est le plus résistant jamais connu. Cent fois plus lourd que le fer, on ne le trouve que dans ce Pays. En général, on le mélange avec d'autres métaux moins lourds pour permettre à une personne normale de la porter, mais mon armure est faites avec l'adamantium le plus pur qui existe, la rendant totalement indestructible ! De plus, elle utilise mon chakra pour générer un champ électromagnétique répulsif tout autour de moi, déviant toute attaque à base de métal ou de Foudre. Et maintenant, laissez-moi vous présenter mon arme, Tatsigi. "**_

A ces mots, il actionna un bouton situé à la base du manche de sa masse, avant de la lever haut dans les airs. Naruto et Hinata esquivèrent l'attaque grâce à leur plus grande rapidité, laissant l'énorme poids s'écraser sur le sol à quelques mètres d'eux. **Il est sacrément lent,** pensa Naruto. **Ses attaques sont certainement très puissantes, mais contre des ninjas comme nous, elle n'ont aucune chance de toucher juste. Il a sans doute un point faible. Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est de le trouver.**

Mais lorsqu'il voulu contre-attaquer, le jeune garçon tomba en avant. Sa première pensée fut qu'il avait trébuché, mais il se rendit compte en essayant de se relever que ses jambes étaient totalement engourdies. Tous les muscles du bas de son corps le firent soudainement souffrir, et ce fut la même chose pour Hinata qui tomba à genoux en se tordant de douleur. **Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Il ne nous a même pas touché…**

 **" Vous aimez ça ? " fit Dangô avec amusement. " Cette arme ne s'appelle pas le Résonateur pour rien : elle contient trois cristaux qui ont pour caractéristique d'amplifier les ondes de chocs. Indépendamment, leurs effets ne sont pas importants, mais si je les agence en triangle équilatéral, ils entrent en résonance. Cela multiplie la puissance de l'onde de choc de mes attaques par mille. " répondit-il. " Lorsque les fibres musculaires sont traversées par ces ondes, ils se tendent à l'extrême. La douleur qui en résulte est tellement forte que le cerveau coupe inconsciemment les connexions nerveuses de ces muscles, les rendant totalement inopérants. Vous avez eut de la chance d'être assez loin de cette attaque : si l'onde de choc avait atteint vos muscles cardiaques, cela aurait été fatal. Mais je vais vous donner l'occasion de vous en rendre compte… "**

Là-dessus, Dangô s'avança vers Naruto qui semblait avoir attiré son attention. Tapotant sa masse dans sa main gauche, l'énorme brute en armure s'approchait à pas lents de sa victime, tandis qu'Hinata était au bord de la panique. La moitié de son corps ne répondait plus que par la douleur, mais son esprit souffrait infiniment plus. **Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun va mourir si je ne fais rien. Je dois le sauver.**

La jeune fille ferma alors les yeux, serra les poings, et se concentra intensément sur les tenketsus de ses jambes. Elle libéra une grande quantité de chakra vers ses muscles, outrepassant le mal qui la brûlait de l'intérieur. Sa peur grandissait à chaque pas que faisait le géant vers Naruto, qui tentait péniblement de se relever, mais sans succès. Se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang ne suffit pas à contenir la douleur d'Hinata, et elle laissa s'échapper un terrible cri de souffrance. Ce cri fut le libérateur de son esprit, qui débloqua le contrôle de ses muscles.

Dès qu'elle fut de nouveau libre de mouvement, elle se précipita vers Naruto aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. La masse de Dangô était sur le point de s'abattre sur le jeune garçon lorsqu'Hinata le prit dans ses bras pour l'éloigner le plus possible. Elle alla jusqu'à la limite du Kekkai afin d'éviter l'onde de choc de l'arme. Posant son bien-aimé au sol, elle diffusa du chakra dans ses jambes inertes par les mains pour le soigner. Mais déjà, Minara volait au-dessus d'eux.

La femme-ninja dégaina deux étranges shurikens qu'elle portait aux cuisses. Aussi larges qu'une main ouverte, ils ne comportaient que trois lames courbées ornés de symboles rougeoyants. Mais le plus étrange était les câbles métalliques extensibles qui les liaient à l'armure de Minara. Avant qu'Hinata ait le temps de soigner Naruto, elle lança ces gros shurikens vers eux. Une nouvelle fois, Hinata dût prendre son compagnons dans ses bras pour lui faire éviter l'attaque avant de le soigner à nouveau sous le couvert d'un arbre.

 _ **" Hinata… " murmura Naruto.**_

 _ **" Ne parle pas. Concentre ton chakra sur tes jambes pour les libérer. "**_

 **Il était beaucoup plus près de l'origine des ondes de choc que moi. Son corps est donc beaucoup plus atteint que je ne l'ai été. Il lui faudra plus de temps et d'effort pour guérir. Avec ces deux ninjas dans le coin, ce ne sera pas facile. Nous ferions mieux de fuir pour aller retrouver Lee-san et Shikamaru-san…** Pensa hinata.

 _ **" Vous ne m'échapperez pas ! " leur lança Minara.**_

C'est alors que les ninjas de Konoha aperçurent avec stupéfaction que les étranges shurikens décrivaient une trajectoire courbe pour se rediriger vers eux. Fuyant d'arbre en arbre tout en portant Naruto, Hinata étaient toujours poursuivit par les deux projectiles.

 _ **" Vous appréciez mes shurikens spéciaux ? " fit Minara en ricanant. " Grâce à ces câbles, je peux les diriger comme je le souhaite pour atteindre ma cible. Et si je répands mon chakra dans ces câbles, cela devient encore plus amusant. "**_

Soudain, les câbles des shurikens s'enflammèrent, et Minara tenta d'encercler ses adversaires avec, décrivant une spirale de feu tout autour d'eux. Songeant d'abord à sauver son amour, Hinata sauta dans les airs jusqu'à dépasser le cylindre flamboyant et lança Naruto au loin. Ne pouvant se déplacer durant un saut, elle retomba dans le piège de Minara, et prépara alors sa défense.

 _ **" Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou ! "**_

Ses mains se couvrirent d'un chakra intense tandis qu'elle tournait sur elle-même pour former une sphère de protection, juste avant que les murs de feu ne se referment sur elle, ainsi que les shurikens qui s'élancèrent dans sa direction. Toutes ces attaques furent contrées par la défense ultime d'Hinata. Lorsque l'écran de feu disparut, elle s'aperçut que les flammes avaient presque entièrement envahi la petite zone délimitée par le Kekkai. **Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, ou l'incendie se chargera de nous pour eux.**

Mais lorsqu'elle fit son premier pas, Hinata se rendit compte qu'elle avait complètement vidé sa réserve de chakra. Son corps aussi était épuisé, tout comme son esprit. Cette dernière technique avait demandé une intense participation de son physique et de son mental, ne lui laissant que trop peu d'énergie. Impuissante, elle s'effondra totalement sur le sol. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut Naruto, adossé à un arbre, déjà tombé dans l'inconscience. **Naruto-kun...**


	7. Réveil

Hinata rouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle était dans une grande chambre richement meublée où la lumière rougeoyante du soleil couchant pénétrait par une grande fenêtre. Le lit dans lequel elle se trouvait aurait put facilement accueillir cinq personnes, et les draps de soie ainsi que la fourrure d'ours blanc qui la recouvrait étaient d'une douceur comme elle n'en avait encore jamais connue.

Mais alors que sa peau ressentait ce délicieux contact et que ses yeux appréciaient la douceur du crépuscule, son corps et son esprit, en leur fort intérieur, souffraient. **Je suis vivante… Pourquoi ?** Derrière la vitre, elle pouvait voir presque toute l'étendue du Pays des Fleurs.

Tandis que ses douleurs disparaissaient peu à peu, elle tentait de faire disparaître les brumes qui obscurcissaient ses pensées **. Ce doit être une chambre du palais royal. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?Qui m'a amené ici ?** Soudain, l'image de Naruto inconscient sur le champ de bataille enflammé la fit sursauter.

 _ **" Naruto-kun ! " s'écria-t-elle en se redressant violemment sur le lit.**_

Mais elle fut freinée dans son élan par une forte douleur à l'épaule gauche. Serrant les dents pour éviter de crier, elle retomba sur le confortable matelas, bien que son propre bien-être ne lui soit plus d'aucune importance. **Naruto-kun… où es-tu ? J'espère qu'il ne t'est rien arrivée. Je suis désolée, Naruto-kun. Je n'étais pas assez forte, et je n'ai pas sut te protéger.** C'est alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et qu'un soldat du Pays des Fleurs entra :

 _ **" Mademoiselle ! Tout va bien ? "**_

 _ **" Où sont mes amis ? " demanda Hinata.**_

 _ **" Ils vont bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils se reposent dans d'autres chambres. L'un d'eux a été sévèrement blessé, mais nos médecins assurent qu'il sera rapidement guéri. "**_

Rassurée, la jeune fille sourit avant de se rendormir.

* * *

Le lendemain, les ninjas de Konoha se retrouvèrent autour d'un petit déjeuné, qu'ils eurent l'honneur de recevoir à la table du couple royal. Des quatre membres de l'équipe, Shikamaru était celui qui avait été le plus meurtri lors de ce combat. De larges bandages recouvraient ses membres, et son front était barré d'un pansement fraîchement changé. Avant de commencer le repas, le roi s'adressa à Shikamaru :

 _ **" Nous vous sommes reconnaissants d'avoir prit autant de risques contre ces étrangers. Même si leur offense envers ma reine n'a pas été puni, je suis heureux de savoir que Konoha nous a envoyé de si courageux ninjas. "**_

 _ **" Je vous remercie, Majesté. "**_

Le souverain annonça alors le début du repas, et ils mangèrent les mets parmi les plus délicieux du royaume. Mais le silence ne régna pas longtemps :

 _ **" Shikamaru ! " fit Naruto avec un air de frustration. " Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé finalement avec ce Zankuro ? "**_

 _ **" Lee l'a occupé suffisamment longtemps pour que le l'immobilise, mais j'ignore comment il a réussi à échapper à mon contrôle. Après avoir reprit la couronne, il a voulu se venger sur moi lorsque les deux autres sont arrivés. Apparemment, les renforts du palais étaient en train d'arriver, et ils ont préférer partir. Les soldats nous ont alors récupérés et ramenés ici pour être soignés. Et d'ailleurs, Votre Altesse, je tiens à remercier le chef de votre garde.**_

 _ **" Il se nomme Yatsugo, " fit le roi. " Il servait déjà mon père il y a quarante ans de cela, et ses compétences n'ont pas faiblit avec l'âge. Bien que notre Pays ne soit pas une grande puissance militaire, sa seule réputation a évité de nombreux conflits. "**_

 _ **" Mais si votre Pays connaît la paix depuis si longtemps, pourquoi subitement la couronne royale est volée deux fois ? " demanda Shikamaru.**_

Le visage du roi devint soudain sombre. Cet homme qui respirait la joie et le bonheur parut disparaître dans l'ombre pour laisser place à une toute autre personne. Mais malgré le regard insistant de Shikamaru, il ne répondit pas.

 _ **" Votre Majesté. J'ignore ce que vous essayez nous cacher, mais j'ai besoin de toutes les informations nécessaires pour mener à bien notre mission. Cette affaire est apparemment beaucoup plus sérieuse que prévue, et je me refuse à sacrifier les membres de mon équipe sans savoir pourquoi ils se battent. "**_

Mais le souverain resta de marbre. Son silence mettait mal à l'aise les adolescents, et la reine décida alors de répondre à sa place :

 _ **" La Couronne du Printemps est la clé de voûte de notre pays, car elle renferme la Pierre Florale, un bijou qui relie son porteur à la Nature elle-même. Depuis plusieurs dizaines de générations, les jeunes filles de la famille royale apprennent dès leur plus jeune âge à utiliser la Pierre Florale pour le bien du Pays. Car cette pierre réagit aux pensées de celui ou celle qui la porte, changeant la Nature du royaume en harmonie avec ces même pensées. C'est pourquoi seules les femmes sont autorisées à porter la Couronne du Printemps, car elles sont bien plus à l'abris des sentiments de haine et les pulsions guerrières qui sont le propre des hommes. " Raconta le reine " Mais cela veut aussi dire qu'une personne de mauvaise volonté et aux sombres intentions pourrait utiliser le pouvoir de la Pierre Florale comme une arme. Et si jamais elle venait à être perdue, le climat du pays sombrerait lentement dans le chaos, la Nature n'étant plus guidée par l'esprit du porteur. Il nous reste encore peu de temps avant que le temps se dégrade et que notre peuple comprenne que la Pierre Florale à été perdue. C'est pourquoi nous espérons que vous la retrouverez avant. "**_

 _ **" Nous vous sommes reconnaissant de cette confiance que vous nous portez, " dit Shikamaru respectueusement. " Nous allons débuter notre enquête dès ce matin. "**_

* * *

Une fois qu'ils furent repus et bien réveillés, les membres de l'équipe prirent immédiatement la direction de l'aile Ouest du palais, où se trouvait la casernes de la garde royale. Là, ils demandèrent à consulter un bingo book, livre où sont regroupés les criminels les plus dangereux de tous les pays. Shikamaru s'y plongea longtemps et fini par trouver l'identité des ninjas qui avaient attaqué le palais. Avec un calme trompeur, il lit à ses compagnons les descriptions de ces trois ennemis :

 _ **" Tout d'abord, nous avons affaire à Dangô Ganasi. Ancien jounin du village caché d'Iwa, il est brusquement devenu une brute meurtrière, faisant sa loi où qu'il allait dans le Pays de la Terre. Il est responsable du meurtre de plusieurs dizaines de familles ainsi que de nombreux représentants de l'ordre. Ensuite vient Minara Shizane, ancienne membre des forces spéciales du village caché de Suna. Elle quitta le Pays du Sable après avoir dérobé une pierre de grande valeur : la Rose des Sables Crépusculaires. Depuis, elle est connue dans de nombreux pays comme une voleuse professionnelle, s'intéressant particulièrement aux œuvres d'art et aux bijoux. Elle a souvent tué pour atteindre ses objectifs, et personne n'a encore put la capturer. Et enfin, le chef, Zankuro Ichiwa était un ancien jounin du Pays de la Brume, l'un des sept Shinobi-Gatana du village caché de Kiri (les meilleurs lames du village). Il est devenu ninja déserteur après avoir massacré tous les membres d'un haut clan de son village. Devenu assassin en free-lance, il a tué plusieurs des meilleurs ninjas des cinq grands Pays pour le compte de divers seigneurs féodaux. Il est considéré comme un criminel de classe S. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'il est officiellement mort… "**_

Un grand silence tomba alors dans la salle des archives où ils se trouvaient, et les adolescents s'interrogèrent longuement du regard. Finalement, Hinata demanda :

 _ **" Comment est-il mort ?**_

 _ **" Ton père, Hiashi-sama, l'a tué. "**_

Cette réponse laissa la jeune fille sans voix. Peu de personnes avaient réchappé à un combat réel contre un membre du clan Hyuuga, et particulièrement contre son père qui était considéré comme le plus fort de tous.

 _ **" Je ne connais pas les détails, " continua Shikamaru, " mais il semblerait que Zankuro ait été embauché par le Kage du village caché de Kumo (Pays de la Foudre) pour venger le capitaine Gashir, qui est mort de la main de ton père en tentant de te kidnapper. Son but était sans doute de tuer Hiashi-sama puis de t'enlever afin de livrer le secret du Byakugan au Pays de la Foudre. Il était plus prudent pour eux de s'attacher les services d'un mercenaire plutôt que de risquer encore un incident diplomatique, d'autant que c'était juste après la signature du traité de paix entre Konoha et Kumo. Mais ce n'est pas le plus effrayant : d'après les différents rapports les concernant, aucun d'eux n'a jamais travaillé autrement qu'en solo. Ce sont des antisociaux. De plus, le fait qu'ils disposent tous les trois d'armures et d'armes originaires de ce Pays est très bizarre. Et le plus étrange est que ces mêmes armures semblent avoir été faites spécialement pour eux. Personne d'autre que Dangô ne pourrait supporter le poids de son équipement, et l'armure de Zankuro semble lui être essentiel pour sa survie. "**_

 _ **" Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? " demanda Lee d'un air intrigué.**_

 _ **" Cela veut dire qu'ils travaillent certainement pour quelqu'un. Et cette personne dispose d'un armurier de grand talent du Pays des Fleurs, capable de forger des équipement spécialisés et de grande qualité. Nous devons vite savoir de qui il s'agit. "**_


	8. Traquer les ténèbres

Bien que la mission des ninjas de Konoha était de retrouver la véritable couronne, la menace des trois mercenaires était trop grande pour être ignorée. Car lorsque celui qui les avait engagé se rendrait compte qu'ils n'ont volé qu'une copie, il ordonnerait certainement une seconde attaque qui serait certainement bien plus violente.

C'est pourquoi Shikamaru et Lee enquêtaient sur l'employeur de ces criminels, tandis que Naruto et Hinata se chargeaient de la couronne. Shikamaru avait déjà plusieurs indices pouvant les mener au commanditaire de l'attaque : il avait à disposition un armurier de très grand talent, ayant accès à d'importantes quantités d'adamantium.

Le fait qu'il soit capable de réunir et de diriger trois criminels de rang S signifiait qu'il était probablement lui-même un ninja de très haut niveau. **On devrait peut-être demander de l'aide à Konoha… mais cela prendrait beaucoup trop de temps. Même avec le meilleur aigle-messager du royaume, il faudrait un journée et demi pour prévenir l'Hokage. Et ensuite, les renforts mettraient trois jours pour arriver ici. L'ennemi ne sera pas aussi patient. Ces trois criminels reviendront probablement dans deux ou trois jours…**

C'était difficile pour lui d'admettre cela, mais aucun renfort n'était possible. Ses quatre compagnons et lui étaient les seuls remparts contre la menace ennemie. **Même s'ils sont correctement formés et bien équipés, les soldats de ce pays ne sont pas de taille à affronter d'aussi dangereux ninjas. Mais si nous réussissons à éliminer leur chef, ils perdront tout intérêt de travailler ensemble. Leurs instincts de solitaires reprendront sans doute le dessus, et ils repartiront chacun de leur côté sans se soucier de ce Pays.**

C'est dans cet état d'esprit où se mélangeaient optimisme et pessimisme qu'il commença son enquête avec Lee. Le Pays des Fleurs comptait de nombreux artisans usant de l'adamantium, mais assez peu d'armuriers. La plupart d'entre eux servaient au palais royal, les autres travaillant pour leur compte, préférant vendre leurs œuvres à la garde du palais plutôt que d'avoir un salaire fixe.

Car ces quelques armuriers privés étaient les plus doués du pays. C'était parmi cette minorité que Lee et Shikamaru décidèrent de chercher des renseignements. Cependant, même si ces quelques artisans de talent étaient capables de produire des armures de très grande qualité, ils ne semblaient pas capables de créer les machines à tuer que Shikamaru et son équipe avaient affronté.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'atelier du dernier armurier, les ninjas de Konoha décidèrent de le questionner. C'était un grand homme robuste qui avait conservé son impressionnante stature jusqu'au grand âge par son travail acharné sur des armures ressemblant plus à des œuvres d'art.

Il ne semblait pas enclin à répondre à des habitants de Konoha, et Shikamaru dû montrer son ordre de mission pour obtenir sa collaboration. Après avoir décrit les armures des criminels qu'ils avaient affronté, Shikamaru demanda qui pourrait bien créer de telles équipements.

 _ **" Je suis désolé, " répondit l'armurier, " mais je ne vois absolument pas qui cela pourrait être. "**_

Mais Shikamaru avait nettement vu la peur qui était apparu sur le visage l'artisan lorsqu'il avait décrit les armures ennemis. **Il sait quelque chose. Seulement, nous ne pouvons pas le forcer à nous le dire. Peut-être qu'avec quelques explications…**

 _ **" Monsieur, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des étrangers qu'il faut nous cacher ce genre d'information. Les hommes que je vous ai décrit ont attaqué le palais royal pour voler la couronne de la reine. Ils ont échoué grâce à mon équipe et moi, mais ils reviendront. Nous devons savoir qui leur a fabriquer ces armures, alors si vous savez quelque chose, dite-le nous. "**_

Le visage du vieil homme s'assombrit soudainement. Un lourd silence dura presque une minute entière avant qu'il ne se décide à parler :

 _ **" Il y a bien quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir le talent pour créer de tels équipements c'était le meilleur armurier qu'ait jamais connu le Pays des Fleurs. Sa maîtrise de l'adamantium n'avait d'égale que son don pour la miniaturisation. Il a longtemps servit la coure royale ... mais il a été exilé du pays il y a plus de dix ans. "**_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Hinata et Naruto enquêtaient de leur côté. Pour obtenir des indices sur le voleur, ils commencèrent par observer la salle du trésor, où était habituellement conserver l'objet. C'était une grande salle contenant les biens les plus précieux de la famille royale : des bijoux, bien sûr, mais aussi des tableaux, des tapisseries, et d'autres œuvres d'art de grande valeur.

Bizarrement, la couronne était la seule chose qui ait disparu, bien qu'elle soit l'objet le moins accessible. En temps normal, elle était enfermée dans un coffret d'adamantium pur protégé par de nombreux sceaux de protection, et lui-même enfermé dans un énorme coffre-fort tout aussi résistant. Apparemment, les verrous du coffre-fort avaient été dissous à l'acide, ce qui donnait une nouvelle preuve du talent du voleur. Mais le plus étrange était que les sceaux de protection avait tout simplement été réduits en cendre, sans même être déclenchés.

 _ **" Comment a-t-il put faire ça ? " demanda Naruto à sa partenaire.**_

 _ **" Sans doute une technique d'effacement. C'est un moyen utilisé par les ninjas de très haut niveau pour faire disparaître les inscription des parchemins. Cela permet de les réduire à de simple bouts de papiers complètement inoffensifs. "**_

 _ **" Il les a sans doute brûlé pour qu'on ne découvre pas qu'il a employé cette technique. "**_

 _ **" En tout cas, ça ne peut pas être un ninja de ce pays. Ils n'ont pas de combattant suffisamment doué pour utiliser une telle technique. "**_

 _ **" Ca serait un étranger ? Dans ce cas il est entré dans le pays en douce, pour éviter de se faire repérer. Peux-tu chercher des indices ? "**_

 _ **" D'accord. … Byakugan ! "**_

Les nerfs optiques de la jeune fille apparurent soudain autour de ses yeux blancs qui sondèrent la salle. Traversant les plus épaisses cloisons du coffre-fort, elle aperçut la silhouette d'un homme en train d'espionner leur discussion avec un amplificateur sonore. **Ce serait le voleur ? Pourquoi reviendrait-il ici ? … Peut-être essaye-t-il de savoir si nous sommes à même de l'identifier. Mais il est venu sans connaître nos capacités. Nous devons en profiter rapidement avant qu'il ne nous échappe.**

Le plus lentement possible, Hinata se tourna vers Naruto. Soudain, elle sortit un kunai et se mit à gratter la surface du coffret d'adamantium. Sous le couvert du bruit métallique, elle porta ses lèvres à l'oreille du garçon et lui murmura :

 _ **" Naruto-kun… quelqu'un nous écoute derrière cette cloison. Il faut qu'on l'attrape. "**_

Naruto hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait comprit. Le plus discrètement possible, il créa deux clones dont un qui prit l'apparence d'Hinata. Ces deux copies continuèrent leur enquête tandis que les originaux contournaient les obstacles qui les séparaient de leur cible. Le Byakugan d'Hinata leur permit de trouver rapidement leur chemin dans le palais royal, s'assurant que l'espion ne bougeait pas.

Avec la célérité de l'éclair, ils se jetèrent sur lui. L'effet de surprise fut si grand qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, les deux adolescents étant déjà sur lui. Naruto utilisa un grand nombre de clones pour le maîtriser. C'est alors qu'ils se rendirent comptent que l'espion était en fait de Yatsugo Takani, le chef de la garde royale.

 _ **" Yatsugo-san ? " s'écria Naruto. " Qu'est-ce que vous faites là à nous espionner? "**_

 _ **" Je suis désolé, " s'expliqua le vieil homme. " Je vous assure que ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour le bien de Sa Majesté. "**_

 _ **" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? "**_

Mais Yatsugo semblait très inquiet. Ses yeux tremblant trahissaient une peur paranoïaque d'être entendu et que le Byakugan d'Hinata ne vit que trop bien. La jeune fille demanda alors :

 _ **" Vous voulez qu'on aille ailleurs ? "**_

 _ **" Oui, s'il vous plait. "**_

Ils emmenèrent alors Yatsugo à l'extérieur du palais jusqu'aux jardins royaux. Le vent montagnard y soufflait fort, couvrant les voix des trois personnes. Là, ils purent parler sans crainte d'être écoutés.

 _ **" Alors ? " fit Naruto. " Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous espionniez ? "**_

 _ **" Je voulais être sûr que vous oeuvriez bien pour le Roi. "**_

 _ **" Nous sommes des ninjas de Konoha. Pourquoi pourrait-il en être autrement ? "**_

 _ **" Parce que notre ennemi commun aurait put vous utiliser ou prendre votre apparence pour obtenir des renseignements sur la véritable couronne. Je ne voulais pas courir le risque de me confier à n'importe qui. "**_

 _ **" Vous savez qui détient la véritable couronne ? demanda Hinata avec surprise. "**_

 _ **" Oui : c'est moi. "**_


	9. Vérité

_**" C'est vous qui avez la couronne ? " répéta Naruto les yeux écarquillés.**_

 _ **" Oui. "**_

 _ **" Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? "**_

 _ **" Parce que je savais qu'ils allaient venir la chercher. "**_

Naruto et Hinata avaient du mal à comprendre. Cette situation n'avait aucun sens pour eux, et ils se rendaient bien compte qu'il leur manquait encore des éléments.

 _ **" Pourquoi étiez-vous au courrant de cette attaque ? "**_

Mais le chef de la garde royale ne répondit pas, ou du moins pas tout de suite. Cela sembla lui faire de la peine d'avouer :

 _ **" Parce que je connais celui qui a recruté et armé les criminels que vous avez combattu : il s'appelle Sagara Okizu et… c'est … mon fils unique. "**_

La surprise des deux adolescents monta encore d'un cran dans un long silence de stupéfaction, laissant Yatsugo s'expliquer :

 _ **" Il était le plus brillant armurier de toute l'histoire du pays. Sa volonté de renforcer notre armée était telle qu'il passait ses journées à expérimenter de nouveaux procédés. Selon lui, on pouvait créer des armures extrêmement puissantes si on arrivait à suffisamment miniaturisé certains mécanismes complexes. Durant des années, il a poursuivit ce but de fabriquer les armes ultimes qui permettraient au Pays des Fleurs de se défendre par lui-même, et a acquis une grande maîtrise de l'adamantium, plus qu'aucun autre artisan avant lui. " expliqua t-il " Mais un jour, grâce à sa place privilégiée à la coure, il apprit la légende de la couronne et de la Pierre Florale. Au début, j'avais l'impression que Sagara respectait la tradition concernant la pierre, mais peu à peu, j'appris qu'il souhaitait l'utiliser pour ses propres créations, dans le but de donner à notre royaume la force qu'il souhaitait. La frustration de ne pouvoir employer cette puissance comme il le souhaitait a certainement dû altérer ses penser, et il finit par ne plus vouloir la Pierre Florale que pour lui-même. Il voulait l'utiliser pour constituer une armée invincible qui gouvernerait toute les terres connues. " il fit une pause et continua "Il y a cinq ans, Sagara a tenté un coup d'état avec certains de nos soldats qui croyaient en lui, et a essayé d'assassiner le couple royal. Ce ne fut que par chance que j'ai put empêcher cela avec les troupes qui m'étaient encore fidèles. Sagara fut exilé du Pays avec ses partisans, le roi refusant de faire tuer un membre du pays. Sans ses instruments et sans ressources d'adamantium, nous croyons être à l'abris de ses ambitions, mais il semblerait qu'il ait gardé de nombreux partisans au sein de la garde royale. Un soir, la semaine dernière, Sagara s'est introduit dans le pays est m'a rendu visite en secret pour parler avec moi. Durant tout ce temps passé en exile, il a détourné plusieurs chargements d'adamantium et a reconstitué un laboratoire encore plus perfectionné où il a créer de véritables machines à tuer. Sa cachette abrite une petite armée de soldats-ninjas prêts à envahir le Pays des Fleurs, et il m'a avoué avoir engagé trois dangereux criminels pour mener l'invasion. Je savais que s'il venait à nous attaquer, sa victoire serait certaine, et c'est pourquoi il m'a proposer de voler la couronne pour lui afin d'éviter un massacre. J'ai accepté et j'ai volé la couronne, mais je ne lui ai jamais donné. Je voulais utiliser cette occasion pour faire demander l'aide de Konoha, dont on dit que ses ninjas sont de grand talent. J'espérais que cette aide viendrait suffisamment vite, mais je n'ai pas eut le temps de vous rencontrer avant que les sbires de Sagara n'attaquent le palais. N'ayant pas révélé mon crime au roi à cause des espions de mon fils, ni la terrible menace qui pesait sur notre pays, je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir un rang S pour cette mission, mais je pensais que toute aide est bonne à prendre. Maintenant que vous êtes là, je vous supplie de bien vouloir nous aider à combattre Sagara et son armée. " fini t-il**_

Un long moment passa dans les jardins royaux sans que l'on entende autre chose que le vent montagnard soufflant au milieu des arbres en fleurs. Des fleurs qui commençaient d'ailleurs à se faner. **La Nature est déjà en train de se dégrader à cause de la perte de la couronne, songea Naruto. Le ciel est beaucoup plus sombre qu'à notre arrivée, et il n'y a plus aucun oiseau dans les parages. On ne peut pas douter de cette légende de la Pierre Florale.**

 _ **" Nous devons d'abord en parler à notre chef d'équipe, Shikamaru. Lui seul peut prendre cette décision. "**_

 _ **" Mais… " fit Hinata avec surprise. " Naruto-kun… "**_

 _ **" Vu que la couronne a été retrouvée, notre mission est officiellement terminée. Mais je ne laisserai pas ce magnifique pays subir la tyrannie de qui que ce soit ! C'est pourquoi je vais essayer de convaincre Shikamaru de ne pas ordonner le retour à Konoha avant d'avoir mis une raclée à ce Sagara."**_

* * *

Une fois que Shikamaru et Lee furent mis au courrant, le chef d'équipe demanda à être seuls quelques instants pour réfléchir. Il alla donc se percher sur la cime du plus haut arbre des jardins du roi, et y passa une heure entière avec le vent pour seul compagnon. Alors que la végétation dépérissait à vue d'œil autour de lui, il explora une infinité de futurs possibles, analysant chaque information et chaque donnée du problème pour y trouver une réponse.

Après cette longue réflexion, qui sembla éternelle pour Yatsugo et les autres ninjas de Konoha, il descendit pour leur annoncer :

" Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce pays dans une telle détresse, alors que nous pouvons l'aider. J'ai réfléchit à de nombreuses possibilité, et j'en ai tiré un plan qui pourrait nous mener à la victoire. Laissez-moi vous l'expliquer. "


	10. Dernière chance

**Désolé pour l'attente, voici la suite..**

* * *

Les hautes montagnes au milieu desquels était perchée la capitale du Pays des Fleurs fournissaient un immense terrain d'entraînement pour les quatre ninjas de Konoha, qui avaient bien besoin de se préparer. Et Hinata était celle qui se permettait le moins de repos. La jeune fille s'était retiré dans une profonde crevasse où elle savait que personne ne viendrait l'y chercher. Une jolie cascade tombait dans cette énorme fissure, et la rivière qui en résultait permettait à Hinata d'améliorer sa maîtrise des pointes de chakra.

Elle travaillait d'arrache-pied sur cette méthode de sculpture du chakra, avant de réessayer sa transformation en élément Vent, sans se ménager un seul instant. Et elle ne ménageait pas le terrain non plus, qui était rapidement devenue une véritable réplique de champ de bataille à la fin de cette première journée d'entraînement. Le soir commençait à tomber, et Hinata décida de s'arrêter, bien que son Byakugan lui permettait de voir aussi parfaitement qu'en plein jour. Elle voulait profiter de cette dernière soirée pour autre chose.

Tandis qu'elle se rhabillait, elle repassa dans sa tête le plan que Shikamaru avait établit le matin même. **Ça peut marcher, mais les chances de succès sont loin d'être rassurantes. L'un de nous pourrait très bien mourir pendant la bataille… même plusieurs d'entre nous. Si on réfléchie bien, je suis la plus vulnérable du groupe. Et si cette nuit était ma dernière, que devrais-je faire pour en profiter. Comment devrais-je faire pour en profiter ? Comment… Naruto-kun… comment dois-je faire ?**

C'est donc l'esprit déjà en deuil de son futur perdu qu'elle rentra au palais royal. Le long du chemin, elle contempla le coucher du soleil qui laissa lentement apparaître les étoiles. Les plus brillantes furent les première à percer le ciel de leur lumière d'un blanc pur. **L'amour est semblable à ces étoiles : les gens ne regardent que les plus intenses. Sakura-san fait parti de ces quelques grandes étoiles, qui rayonnent de beauté à chaque instant de leur vie, tandis que je ne suis qu'une étoile timide qui n'ose pas s'illuminer, ou qui ne le peut pas… C'est pour cela que Naruto-kun ne me voit pas. Comment pourrais-je exister dans son cœur à côté de Sakura-san, si je tremble à chaque moment que je passe auprès de lui ? J'ai toujours tenté de resté à l'écart, me contentant de l'observer et de l'aimer en silence, sans jamais rien dire. Mais quels que soient mes sentiments les plus profonds, ils n'ont aucune valeur si je ne les exprime pas. Et si je meure demain, alors toutes ces émotions si intenses auront donc été vaines, et je ne pourrais pas dire que j'ai vécu en accord avec moi-même… Mais je peux changer cela, dès cette nuit. Je peux repousser ma timidité pour lui avouer enfin ce que je ressens. Je peux chasser mes peurs pour lui dire les mots qui m'ouvriront son cœur. Je peux tenter, pour cette dernière nuit, ma dernière chance.**

Hinata accéléra soudain le rythme, jusqu'à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Lorsqu'elle franchit la dernière montagne et que le palais royal lui apparut enfin, son cœur se mit à tambouriner comme jamais. Elle s'arrêta alors pour reprendre son souffle et essayer de calmer son esprit enflammé de passion. Assis sur un rocher, son regard se porta sur les vastes étendues du Pays des Fleurs. En une journée, toutes les fleurs du royaume avait fini par dépérir, et les noirs nuages qu'on pouvait vouloir au loin à l'Ouest ne laissaient présager rien de bon.

Yatsugo aurait très bien put rapporter la Couronne du Printemps à la reine, mais Shikamaru avait préféré qu'il attendre une journée pour cela, afin de donner un peut de temps à la mise en place du plan, et à l'entraînement des troupes. Shikamaru comptait sur le pouvoir de la Pierre Florale pour attirer Sagara et ses partisans dans une bataille bien préparée. Demain soir, la reine récupérera sa couronne, et aussitôt après la Nature s'épanouira de nouveau, informant Sagara que nous avons la véritable couronne. Il est certain qu'il attaquera dès ce moment. Nous devons être prêts…

 _ **" Hinata ? " fit une voix derrière elle. " Que fais-tu assise là ? "**_

La jeune fille se retourna. C'était Naruto. Sa surprise faillit la faire tomber de son rocher, mais elle s'agrippa à son courage pour rester calme. Le plus naturellement que lui permettait sa profonde timidité, elle répondit :

 ** _" R… rien. Je regardais le coucher de soleil. "_**

 _ **" Ah ! " fit Naruto en regardant les derniers rayon de l'astre qui disparaissait à l'horizon." Moi j'ai finit de m'entraîner pour aujourd'hui. J'allais rentrer au palais."**_

 ** _" Et bien on y rentre ensemble. "_**

 ** _" D'accord. "_**

Et c'est ainsi que les deux adolescent profitèrent d'un deuxième instant seul à seul depuis longtemps. Marchant tranquillement sur les sentiers escarpés de la montagne, ils restèrent un long moment sans savoir quoi se dire. Mais lorsqu'ils furent presque arrivés à l'entrée du palais, Naruto annonça :

 _ **" Je crois que je vais aller aux sources thermales avant de manger. Je me suis tellement entraîner que je suis couvert de sueur. "**_

Hinata remarqua soudainement qu'elle aussi s'était beaucoup donné pour progresser, et se sentie soudain gênée. Je suis sûr que ce genre de chose n'arriverait pas à Sakura-san…

 _ **" Je vais y aller aussi, " déclara la jeune fille. " J'ai besoin de me relaxer. "**_

Ainsi, séparés par un haut mur de bambous, ils se baignèrent allègrement dans les sources d'eau chaudes, leurs corps totalement détendus après une telle journée d'exercices. Soudain, Hinata se souvint de l'incident durant la mission du Bikuchuu, où Naruto l'avait aperçue pendant son entraînement spécial sur l'eau, sans même la reconnaître (voir épisode 148). Ce serait peut-être un bon point de départ pour engager la discussion… mais il ne s'en rappelle probablement pas. Essayons quand même.

 _ **" Naruto ? Tu te souviens de notre mission de recherche du Bikuchuu ? "**_

 _ **" Hum… Ah oui ! L'insecte qui aurait put nous mener à Sasuke, c'est ça ? "**_

 _ **" C'est ça. Et tu te souviens de la fille que tu avais vu à la cascade ? "**_

 _ **" Heu… une fille ? … désolé, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Pourquoi ? C'est important ? "**_

 _ **" Non, fit Hinata en baissant la tête. " C'est pas grave. "**_

Aucune autre parole ne fut échangée entre eux durant leur bain, et ils en sortirent en silence. C'est pas possible, se dit Hinata. Je ne vais pas le laisser partir comme ça ! Il me faut rallonger ce moment…

 _ **" Naruto ? Avant de manger, tu voudrais m'accompagner aux jardins ? "**_

 _ **" Pourquoi ? "**_

 _ **" Parce que… je voudrais t'y montrer quelque chose. "**_

 _ **" Ha bon ? … ok, je te suis. "**_

Pleine d'espoir et de courage, Hinata prit alors la main de Naruto et l'emmena dans l'obscurité à travers le palais, jusqu'au plus profond des jardins. Elle l'emmena sur un petit pont de bois devant une succession de cascades, dont le doux bruit était infiniment apaisant aux oreilles de la jeune fille.

 ** _" Alors ? " fit Naruto. " Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ? "_**

 ** _" Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qui se vois. C'est plutôt quelque chose qui se dis "_**

 ** _" Ha bon ? "_**

 ** _" Naruto-kun… tu sais… cela fait longtemps qu'on se connaît. "_**

 ** _" Oui, depuis l'examen de genin. "_**

Hinata ressentit son cœur se resserrer brusquement. En vérité, cela faisait depuis bien plus longtemps. Elle avait été dans la classe de Naruto à l'académie des jeunes ninjas, mais elle ne l'avais jamais approché. Elle se rappelait des railleries qu'essuyait le garçon à l'époque lorsqu'il jurait de devenir Hokage alors qu'il ne savait même pas faire un clone correctement. Personne n'essayait de le comprendre. Pourtant il avait une volonté et une énergie sans égale, même s'il n'était pas très doué. Aujourd'hui il est certainement l'un des meilleurs jeunes ninjas de Konoha, et tous l'admettent. Je l'ai toujours soutenu, mais en silence. Si je l'avais défendu contre ces railleries, il se serait souvenu que j'étais dans sa classe…

 _ **" C'est ça, " finit par dire Hinata à contre-cœur. " Depuis l'examen genin… je t'ai toujours admiré. "**_

 _ **" C'est vrai ?! "**_

 _ **" Oui… même si tout le monde te prenais pour un idiot, voyais toujours en toi quelqu'un de dynamique, de courageux, qui s'accroche plus que quiconque à ses rêves. "**_

Hinata marqua une pose, puis détourna ses yeux vers les cascades. Un léger sourire en coin apparu du côté de son visage que Naruto ne pouvait voir. Après une grande inspiration, elle lui dit :

 _ **" Mais tu n'es pas le seul a avoir des rêves, Naruto-kun. Tout le monde vie pour quelque chose… ou quelqu'un. Certains ont les mêmes que toi, comme Akamaru qui te ressemble de plus en plus chaque jour. D'autres ont des rêves plus… douloureux. "**_

 _ **" Douloureux ? " répéta Naruto qui avait du mal à comprendre.**_

 _ **" Oui, douloureux. Lorsqu'on se moquait de toi à l'académie parce que tu disais que tu deviendrais Hokage, c'était douloureux, non ? "**_

 _ **" O… oui, bien sûr. "**_

 _ **" Et bien il y a beaucoup d'autres rêves qui font tous aussi mal, et même plus, lorsqu'on est confronté à la réalité qui veut nous faire croire qu'ils sont impossibles. Et mes rêves… n'ont jamais arrêté de me faire souffrir. "**_

 _ **" Tu as des rêves, Hinata ? "=**_

 _ **" J'en ai un, oui. Mais je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru. Tout autour de moi semblait me dire continuellement que c'était impossible, que je courrait après quelque chose d'insensé. Les seuls fois où j'ai reçut l'impression de pouvoir réaliser ce rêve, c'est toi qui me les a donné, Naruto-kun. Tu as ce pouvoir fantastique d'apporter le courage et la volonté à tous ceux que tu rencontre, et j'y ai goûté quelques fois lors de nos missions. C'était si merveilleux… "**_

Hinata avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle parlait autant à Naruto. Est-ce que j'aurais changé ? Aurais-je vaincu ma peur ? Quand je pense à toutes ces fois où j'aurais put tout lui avouer, j'en arrive presque à me maudire. Je ne dois pas rater cette chance. Je suis allé trop loin pour reculer, désormais. Il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bout, et que j'accepte le sort que le destin nous aura tracé. Mais s'il ne m'aime pas…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hinata se tourna vers Naruto et le regarda droit dans les yeux, d'un regard plein de tendresse. Elle savait que si elle tardait trop à faire ses aveux, Naruto allait finir par partir, que ce soit physiquement ou non. Mais les derniers brins de timidité qui étaient ancrés en elle la forcèrent à faire cela par un chemin détourné :

" ** _Naruto-kun… je veux que tu saches ceci : depuis l'académie ninja, il y a une fille qui n'a jamais cessé de s'inquiété pour toi. Quelqu'un que tu connais, et qui t'observais beaucoup lorsque tu étais à Konoha. Cette personne admirait chaque partie de ton être, et a parfois même veillé sur ta vie, au péril de la sienne, afin de te permettre de réaliser tes propres rêves. Sais-tu qui est cette fille ? "_**

 ** _" Sakuran-chan ? "_**

Si Naruto avait hésité ne serait-ce qu'un peut pour donner une telle réponse, le choc aurait été supportable. Mais l'entrain et la rapidité foudroyante avec laquelle il avait prononcé ce nom fut comme un éclair transperçant le cœur d'Hinata. La jeune fille ferma lentement les yeux, baissa la tête, puis commença à reculer pour s'éloigner de Naruto. Après quelques pas, elle se retourna et marcha silencieusement vers le cœur des jardin royaux, que les hauts arbres qui y régnaient rendaient aussi sombre qu'une grotte. Naruto n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Son ventre se mit subitement à gargouiller, et il décida d'aller manger, pensant qu'Hinata le rejoindrait plus tard.

Mais elle ne vint pas au repas. Son absence ne fut bizarrement remarquée que par lui. Et malgré le fait qu'il resta éveillé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et que la chambre d'Hinata était juste à côté de la sienne, il ne l'entendit pas rentrer. Il ne sut jamais qu'au cœur des jardins, entourée des arbres dépérissant, sur un sol couvert de pétales fanés, Hinata pleura toute les larmes de son corps jusqu'à s'évanouir de chagrin, le cœur brisé, et son rêve anéanti.


	11. Embuscade

Il était temps de commencer à réaliser le plan de Shikamaru. Yatsugo remit la Couronne du Printemps à sa reine, et celle-ci s'empressa de la remettre sur son front royal. Aussitôt, les orages qui balayaient rageusement le Pays des Fleures cessèrent tandis que de nouveaux bourgeons apparurent sur les arbres du royaume et que les feuilles reprenaient leur teint naturel en quelques secondes. Le formidable pouvoir de la Pierre Floral avait guérit les blessures de la Natures. Une demi-heure après, l'armée de Sagara attaqua.

Une centaine de soldats ninja franchie la frontière dont les gardes avaient étrangement disparu, et se dirigèrent vers la capitale. Mais alors qu'ils gravissaient la montagne, une énorme explosion retentit, et une avalanche de pierres colossale s'abattit sur eux. Une grande partie de l'armée réussit cependant à se mettre à couvert. Bien que les pertes causée par ce stratagème furent minimes, elles étaient toujours bienvenues pour les défenseurs de la capitale.

Lorsque les envahisseurs arrivèrent aux portes de la ville, ils ne rencontrèrent aucune résistance. Les rues étaient totalement désertes. Sagara et ses trois mercenaires, qui dirigeaient l'attaque à l'abris derrière l'armée, comprirent rapidement qu'ils étaient attendus.

 _ **" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, patron ? " demanda froidement Zankuro.**_

 _ **" Ces ninjas de Konoha semblent être bien plus malins qu'ils ne le paraissent. Mais quelle que soit la défense qu'ils nous ont préparée, ils ne peuvent rien contre nous. Que les hommes se dispersent dans la ville pour trouver les habitants. Vous trois, vous venez avec moi au palais. "**_

Le petite groupe d'élite se détacha alors du reste de l'armée pour atteindre le palais. Et c'est devant le magnifique édifice que la première forme de résistance apparue : les quatre ninjas de Konoha.

 _ **" Vous n'irez pas plus loin ! " annonça Naruto.**_

Sagara était un homme de grande taille et à la forte carrure, probablement héritée de Yatsugo, et portait une armure dorée très fine, ornée de centaines de sceaux. Son visage ne semblait pas pouvoir exprimer autre chose qu'une profonde haine pour tout ce qui l'entourait. Son obsession pour la Pierre Florale et la frustration d'avoir été chassé du Pays des Fleures l'avait rongé pendant de longues années au point de ne plus laisser la moindre once d'humanité en lui.

 _ **" Zankuro, " fit-il. " Je vais aller chercher mon dû. Pendant ce temps, occupez-vous de ces insolents. "**_

 _ **" Bien, patron. Ce sera vite fait. "**_

 _ **" C'est ça, " lança Naruto. " On aura vite fait de vous mettre en pièce, enfoirés. "**_

Sans porter la moindre intention aux adolescents, Sagara s'avança tranquillement vers l'entrée du palais. Lee voulu s'interposer mais il fut instantanément écarté par un violent coup de poing qui l'envoya voler au loin. Les autres jeunes ninjas n'osèrent pas tenter leur chance contre ce terrible adversaire, d'autant que les trois mercenaires les encerclaient déjà. La situation ne semblait pas être à leur avantage.

 _ **" Très bien, " fit Zankuro. " Maintenant nous n'allons pas perdre notre temps. Dangô ! Débarrasse-toi d'eux. "**_

 _ **" Avec joie… "**_

L'énorme brute caparaçonnée leva alors son arme et l'abattit sur le sol aussi violemment qu'il le put. L'onde de choc qui en résultat fut terrible et brisa toutes les vitres dans un rayon d'une cinquantaine de mètres. Mais au lieu de s'écrouler au sol, les quatre adolescents disparurent brusquement dans un écran de fumée. Zankuro ne fut pas très surpris :

 _ **" Des clones transformés, hein ? Ces types sont vraiment intéressants… Dispersion ! "**_

* * *

Sagara marchait à pas lents dans les corridors menant à la salle du trône. **Aucun ennemi ne se présenta à lui. Les habitants de la capitale ont dû été évacués hors de la ville, et les soldats sont sans doute avec eux pour les protéger. Tels que je connais le roi et la reine, ils ont certainement préféré rester pour affronter leur destin. Le besoin de noblesse de ces gens m'écœurera toujours.**

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle du trône, il ne fut pas étonné de voir le couple royal qui l'attendaient impassiblement. Bizarrement, les deux souverains souriaient, leurs visages exprimant un amusement face à l'ironie de la situation : le meilleur élément de leur pays, celui qu'ils avaient considéré comme l'espoir de leur pays, était revenu pour les tuer. Le roi se leva alors de son trône.

 _ **" Tu es donc finalement revenu, Sagara. Ton exil n'a pas suffit à calmer ta soif de pouvoir. "**_

 _ **" Arrête tout de suite ton baratin, imbécile ! Vous êtes passés complètement à côté de la véritable utilité de la Pierre. Cette puissance doit servir à faire reconnaître notre Pays comme l'égal des cinq grands pays ninjas, et je vais m'assurer que cela soit fait ! Mais vous n'aurez pas la chance de vivre assez longtemps pour le voir. "**_

Sur ces mots, Sagara lança deux shurikens qui frappèrent le roi et la reine. La satisfaction avec laquelle il observa la douleur sur leurs visage disparut brusquement lorsque les souverains s'évaporèrent. Des clones ?

 _ **" Par ici enfoiré ! " cria une voix derrière lui.**_

Sagara n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Naruto lui avait déjà enfoncé son poing dans la figure, l'envoyant volé sur plusieurs mètres. Mais l'homme en armure réussit à se réceptionner parfaitement au sol. Pendant qu'il se redressait lentement, il jeta un regard meurtrier à Naruto, les yeux injectés de sang.

 ** _" Toi… je vais me faire un plaisir de te réduire en bouillie. "_**

 ** _" Cours toujours, mon grand. T'es beaucoup trop vieux pour pouvoir vaincre Uzumaki Naruto. "_**

* * *

Dangô parcourait l'aile Ouest du palais à la recherche des ninjas de Konoha, avec la grande lenteur que lui imposait son armure massive. Le sol tremblait à chacun de ses pas, dont les empreintes se creusaient dans les larges dalles recouvrant le sol. **Avec cette vitesse et ce bruit, l'ennemi n'aurait aucun mal à me repérer et à me contourner. C'était vraiment une idée débile qu'a eut Zankuro. Même si lui et Minara ont plus de chance de trouver ces petites pestes de Konoha, ils n'ont vraiment pas pensé à moi. Mais si je m'étais plaint, Zankuro m'aurait certainement mis en pièce. Il est beaucoup trop fort pour moi. Vivement qu'on finisse ce boulot, que je puisse me barrer d'ici avec mon équipement et ma prime…**

Soudain, alors qu'il traversait une grande courre pavée non loin des jardins royaux, une ombre postée sur les toits lança une poignée de fumigènes qui réduisit sa vue à trois mètres. Dangô ne s'inquiéta pas pour autant, car il était très confiant en la résistance de son armure. Quelques secondes plus tard, des shurikens filèrent vers lui mais furent déviés par son champ magnétique. **Ce ne sont sûrement que des diversions. L'ennemi veut m'obliger à me tourner vers l'origine des shurikens pour m'attaquer dans le dos.**

Dangô se retourna donc pour attendre son adversaire inconnu. Mais personne ne se présenta. Le géant commença à croire qu'on cherchait seulement à le ralentir lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un frapper dans son dos. Sa protection amortit la quasi totalité du coup, et il s'empressa d'effectuer une rotation sur lui-même en levant sa masse avant de l'abattre sur le sol. Son adversaire lui échappa, mais la puissance de son coup dissipa la fumée qui l'entourait pour le laisser voir qui il affrontait : une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années aux yeux d'un blanc immaculé dont les nerfs étaient tellement grossis qu'ils en étaient visibles. **Ainsi, voilà à quoi ressemble un Byakugan… dommage que Zankuro ne soit pas là. Ca lui aurait fait plaisir de se venger de la famille qui l'a rendu infirme. Mais c'est pas grave : je vais me charger de lui faire un joli cadeau.**

* * *

Minara survolait l'aile Est du palais pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la structure. Personne n'était en vue. **Quel peut bien être le plan de ces gamins ? Où sont les habitants de la capitale, et les soldats ? Ils doivent bien être quelque part. Et ça m'étonnerait que ces quatre chunins se sentent capables de s'occuper de nous et de toute notre armée. Ils contre-attaqueront certainement très bientôt.**

 ** _" Hé ! " fit une voix au-dessus d'elle. " J'peux te déranger ou t'es occupée ? "_**

La femme-ninja leva les yeux et aperçut le chef de l'équipe de Konoha, qui volait dans les airs grâce à un ingénieux assemblage de toiles semblable à des ailes, en profitant des vents ascendant de la montagne. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il m'observe comme ça ?

 _ **" Très bien, mon garçon. Tu as donc décidé de mourir aujourd'hui. Saches que je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux. "**_

 _ **" Tans mieux, " fit Shikamaru avant de foncer sur son adversaire, " ça n'en sera que plus amusant. "**_

* * *

Zankuro explorait la partie Nord du palais royal d'une allure qui lui paraissait bien lente par rapport à ses habitudes, de façon à mieux rechercher les ninjas de Konoha. Pourtant, tous ses sens lui murmuraient qu'il était au beau milieu d'un immense piège, tout comme le reste de l'armée de Sagara. **Il y a tellement de tension dans l'air… tout cet endroit respire l'embuscade. J'ai l'impression que l'ennemi nous a délibérément laissé entrer dans la capitale pour mieux nous encercler lors de leur contre-attaque. Il faut absolument éliminer ces gamins de Konoha avant, car bien que cela semble bizarre, ils représentent la plus grande menace pour notre armée. Les soldats de ce Pays n'ont aucune chance contre nos propres troupes. Les armures de Sagara sont vraiment les meilleures… sans lui, je serais certainement mort, aujourd'hui.**

Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait ainsi à la suite des opérations en courant au travers des jardins royaux, il ressentit une présence dans les parages. Il s'arrêta aussitôt. Ses facultés d'assassin lui permirent de connaître la position approximative de cet ennemi. **Il est dans les arbres… par là !**

Zankuro lança trois shurikens explosifs dans la directions que lui indiquait son instinct. La déflagration enflamma plusieurs arbres qui illuminèrent la petite forêt-jardin, tandis qu'une ombre surgissait des cimes pour se jeter sur Zankuro. Cette vitesse…

Son intuition ne l'avait pas tromper. En une fraction de secondes, la magnifique bête verte de Konoha était sur lui, enchaînant coups de poings et coups de pieds dans un style parfait. L'assassin n'avait pas eut le temps de s'injecter les drogues nécessaires pour suivre un tel rythme, et tenta d'éviter le plus d'attaques possible avant de reculer. Même du temps où j'étais encore entier, jamais je n'ai atteint une telle célérité. Qui est ce gosse ?

 ** _" Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous deux de terminer le combat de l'autre fois, lança Lee d'un ton résolu. "_**

 ** _" Ne t'inquiète pas, gamin. Je vais tout faire pour m'assurer que tu meures en défendant ta Voie de Ninja. "_**


End file.
